Holiday
by KatyShaga
Summary: Integra se reencuentra con personas de su pasado. Creía haber dejado esa adolescencia muy atrás y bien enterrada, pero se dará cuenta de que a veces es bueno liberarse de uno mismo otra vez. A&I
1. Chapter 1

**HOLIDAY**

_No quisiera decir que este es el primer capítulo, aunque tampoco lo considere un prólogo. El Alucard & Integra se irá desarrollando mucho, muy lentamente. Este fanfic lo hice más bien por el gusto de imaginarme a Integra de otras formas que no fueran las de la dama recta y estoica. Será todo un reto para mí conservar su personalidad, espero lograrlo. _

_Por esto mismo, tal vez esté subiendo constantemente fanarts (que más bien son doodles) a mi DeviantArt para que, si no pueden imaginárselos, al menos puedan verlos. Probablemente les pegue los links cuando tenga tiempo para subirlos._

_Gracias de antemano por leer, espero que les guste._

**Prólogo: El encuentro**

Integra estaba a punto de tomar un cigarrillo, pero su vestido de gala ni siquiera tenía bolsas para guardarlos, además de que recordó que sería de mal gusto saludar a los demás invitados con las manos oliendo a tabaco. Maldijo en voz baja y desvió la mirada a la ventanilla del auto.

―Señorita, no desespere. Ni siquiera hemos llegado a la fiesta aún. – Integra suspiró.

― ¿Tienes cosas que hacer esta noche, Walter?

―No, no realmente ―, después añadió, adivinando lo que Integra planeaba ― así que podré esperarla hasta que usted decida huir de ese evento. Solo procure que no sea tan poco tiempo. ― dijo, divertido.

―Es una pena que no pueda tomar las pertenencias de mi padre e irme de ahí. ― Walter la miró en el reflejo del retrovisor: su belleza tan pura y solemne, casi majestuosa, iba esta vez ataviada de un vestido de seda negro mate con mangas de tres cuartos y escote de ojal. Los detalles en plateado en el pecho del corte imperio destellaban ligeramente cada vez que el auto pasaba cerca de las luces de la luminaria de la ciudad.

― Permítame decir que luce estupenda, Integra-sama. ― Integra pareció salir de un ensimismamiento al que tenía poco que acababa de entrar. Walter solía felicitarla por sus logros, decirle que era una estratega genial, alabar en ocasiones su gran capacidad de líder, pero nunca o contadas veces le había dicho que se veía bonita. Sabía que esto le causaba incomodidad a Integra porque ni siquiera ella misma había encontrado su identidad como mujer completamente, ni necesitaba ni quería lucir su feminidad; al contrario: la escondía lo más posible en sus usuales trajes sastre o ropas militares.

Integra notó cierto cariño en sus palabras, un tono más cálido que el de un mayordomo a una ama. Después de todo, Walter era como un segundo padre para ella, y estaba casi segura de que él también le había tomado algo de amor paternal.

— Gracias, Walter. — su sonrisa era ligera y serena.  
>— Llegamos. — los ojos azules de Lady Hellsing que ahora no estaban tras sus anteojos se mostraron inquietos. Odiaba estar nerviosa.<p>

Ya dentro, el salón la deslumbró. Aunque estuviera tan acostumbrada a los lujos, ella no era de ese tipo de costumbres, y apenas si podía recordar el último baile de gala al que fue. Tendría tal vez unos dieciocho años, y se tuvo que ir enseguida porque surgió un problema en la organización. Poco a poco sintió que el lugar se hacía enorme y los pasos que tenía que dar levantándose la larga falda del vestido se volvían lentísimos, pero siguió caminando hasta que su vista dio con el anfitrión. Este al mismo tiempo se volvía y sus miradas se cruzaron.  
>— Sir Thomas Williams — musitó Integra, acercándose a él más aprisa.<br>— ¡Ah! ¡Debes ser tú la hija de Arthur! — el señor abrió los brazos y antes de que Integra pudiera detenerlo, la abrazó con fuerza. — ¡Bienvenida!  
>Sir Williams era un señor tal vez de la edad que ahora tendría su padre, sólo que un poco regordete y con un bigote delgado. Sus mejillas rosadas hacían que diera simpatía nada más de verlo. Walter le había dicho que antes pertenecía a la mesa redonda, pero por problemas familiares y políticos tuvo que retirarse, cuando ella era aún muy niña.<br>Cuando dejó de abrazarla, Integra recobró la compostura. El señor rió fuerte y despreocupado.  
>— Enhorabuena por su aniversario. — le dijo ella.<br>— Ese Arthur te enseñó muchos modales. ¡Vaya mustio! — Volvió a reír — aunque yo también habría medido mis actos si hubiera tenido por hija a una jovencita tan bella. — Integra intentó no ruborizarse.  
>— ¿Usted era amigo de mi padre?<br>El hombre puso una mano en su hombro.  
>— De su padre y de la casa Hellsing. Me alegra que haya venido. Venga por acá, tengo algo que mostrarle — después le hizo señas a un mayordomo para que fuera adonde ellos — Jack, lleva las cosas a mi despacho.<br>El joven asintió y se fue enseguida. Mientras, Sir Williams iba presentando a los invitados que se cruzaran en su camino para que Integra los conociera.

Abrió la puerta del despacho y dejó a Integra pasar primero. Pudo ver que encima del escritorio había un paquete envueltos en tela negra. Sir Williams lo tomó y se lo dio a la muchacha que lo observaba expectante.  
>— ¿Qué espera? ¡Ábralo!<br>Integra deshizo el nudo del hilo y retiró la tela. Dentro había una bolsa de gamuza sobre un libro. Quedó atónita al darse cuenta de que era un álbum de fotos. Dejó la bolsa en el escritorio. Sus ojos se humedecieron aunque todavía no lo hubiera abierto.  
>— Arthur y yo fuimos compañeros de armas muchas veces, desde que éramos jóvenes, y conmigo se quedaron algunos recuerdos importantes que creo más conveniente dárselos a usted que quedármelos. — Suspiró —¿Quiere que la deje sola? — preguntó el hombre. Ella asintió sin quitar la vista de los objetos tan preciosos que tenía en las manos.<br>Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se armó de valor para abrir el álbum. La primera foto era de un paisaje irlandés, probablemente de uno de los tantos viajes que había hecho su padre. Después Sir Williams pasando un brazo por los hombros de Arthur, ambos vestidos de militares. Siguió pasando de foto en foto y así lo vio en fiestas, lugares, con amigos, con los antiguos miembros de la mesa redonda, con la reina, en su biblioteca, de quince, de diecisiete, y veinte, y treinta años, hasta que sus ojos se postraron sobre una foto especial.  
>Era Arthur tomando la mano de una muchacha morena bellísima y de ojos claros, cabello negro y lacio. A partir de ahí aparecía en muchas fotos con ella, que a veces vestía con vestidos cerrados con pliegues y holanes, como la moda inglesa era entonces, y otras tantas con saris. Las dos últimas fotos de ellos fueron el día de su boda saliendo de la catedral de Canterbury, y la otra con Integra en brazos sentados en la sala de su casa.<br>— ¿Mi madre? — acarició la última foto con los dedos. Además del retrato que tenía en casa de ella cargándola de bebé, no tenía ningún otro recuerdo de su madre.  
>Decidió parar ahí. Eso era demasiado para terminarlo en una sola noche. Volvió a dejar las cosas como estaban cuando llegó, y salió para agradecerle al señor Williams. Lo buscó con la mirada, caminó por todo el salón pero no logró encontrarlo. "Habrá ido a hacer otras cosas" pensó, luego de darse cuenta de que había tardado casi una hora viendo las fotos de su padre.<br>De repente, una voz masculina llamó detrás de ella.

— ¿Dollie? — Integra se volvió, sorprendida. Miró al hombre alto, delgado y de barba de candado. Sus ojos verde intenso estaban postrados sobre ella. — ¡Dollie! ¿De verdad eres tú?  
>— ¿Joseph Amati? — el joven sonrió. Su piel apiñonada lo delataba como mestizo, aunque no tanto como ella.<br>Joseph era uno de los mejores amigos que había tenido en la preparatoria, cuando por órdenes de la reina Integra tuvo que estudiar en un internado. El solo recuerdo de esa etapa de su vida la hacía estremecer. Nada más bastaba oír el mote ridículo por el que Joseph solía llamarla.  
>— El mismo. ¡Dollie, mírate, cómo has cambiado! — y diciendo estas palabras, la estrechó también. ¿Acaso era el día de abrazarla desprevenida?Trató de mantener la compostura y no rechazarlo de forma agresiva como comúnmente habría hecho — ¿Qué haces aquí? Nadie sabe de ti y temía que hubieras desaparecido del mapa. — bromeó. Integra forzó una sonrisa.<br>— Me invitó Sir Williams. Me dijo que quería volver a establecer lazos con la familia Hellsing, así que vine. Además mencionó que era amigo de mi padre.  
>— Ya veo, ¡qué coincidencia! Thomas Williams es mi tío.<br>— ¿Viniste de viaje a Londres?  
>— No exactamente. Me acabo de mudar hace un par de semanas, y tal vez me quede algunos meses por algunos negocios de mi madre que tengo que resolver. Pero qué bueno que te encuentro, así podremos vernos.<p>

Y así estuvo platicando con Joseph Amati, aunque ella se limitaba a responder cosas precisas sin muchos detalles sobre su vida y, por supuesto, no mencionó nada de la obra de su organización, y mucho menos el monstruo que tenía bajo su poder (y que ya se le había hecho raro que no se hiciera presente en lo que iba de la noche para molestarla). Integra agradeció que el chico no intentara indagar más, y que simplemente se limitaran a platicar sobre algunas vivencias que habían compartido en la adolescencia.  
>Casi podía decir que se sentía a gusto, aun con los tacones y el vestido de incómoda caída.<br>Pasaba de medianoche cuando la Hellsing decidió irse, no sin antes aceptar una invitación a la casa de Joseph para que dejara de insistir y le permitiera marcharse. Cuando entró al auto, Walter no dejó de mostrar su asombro.  
>— Creí que no pasarían ni dos horas cuando decidiera regresar.<br>— Eso no importa. Sir Williams me dio algo de suma importancia. — dijo, sin soltar el paquete.  
>El mayordomo condujo en silencio y la ayudó a cargar su abrigo cuando llegaron a la mansión.<br>— Gracias, Walter. Ya puedes ir a descansar. — él hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue. Integra se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió hacia su despacho.  
>Una vez ahí, cerró la puerta y revisó la bolsa de gamuza. Dentro había dos cuadernos de diferentes tamaños, y un bolígrafo viejo y muy hermoso. Eran diarios que Arthur había escrito durante su juventud.<br>Integra se estremeció. ¿Y si encontraba algo relacionado con la captura de Alucard? ¿Y si eso había sido leído por Sir Williams?

— No debería andar descalza por la casa. Podría resfriarse. — y ahí estaba: sabía que no tardaría en aparecer. Su cuerpo salía del techo desde su pecho. Desapareció y volvió a aparecer desde el suelo.  
>— Largo de aquí, Alucard. No recuerdo haberte llamado. — el vampiro rió.<br>— Cuánta rudeza, yo solo quería saber cómo había estado en esa fiesta, _Dollie-sama_.  
>Integra apretó los puños. Después de todo no podría liberarse jamás de la presencia del demonio.<br>— Desaparece de mi vista, monstruo. — el aludido mantuvo su sonrisa burlona y se desvaneció.

_¿Creen que ha sido suficiente de irrealidades? Si cometo mucho OoC, por favor díganme en dónde. Agradeceré mucho su retroalimentación._


	2. Fairy

_Olvidaba mencionar dos cosas. Primera: por obvio que parezca, los personajes Amati y el otro que aparecerá en este capítulo no son de la serie. Segunda: el título del fanfic es por la canción de Scorpions. Ahora sí, disfruten. _

**1. Fairy**

Miró la blusa color crema de mangas holgadas y el pantalón de gabardina gris que llevaba puestos, y reparó en que eso y los atuendos que había usado para ver a Joseph eran demasiado femeninos para su gusto. Había decidido vestirse así y no de manera tan formal. ¿Por qué había decidido eso? No era propio de ella cambiar sus costumbres para agradarle a alguien. Sin embargo, todo eso iba más allá de causar una buena impresión.  
>Integra consideraba otra mujer a la que había ido al internado, como si en una misma historia pudiera haber dos personas en un mismo cuerpo. No había podido "desechar" por completo a la Integra de entonces, y se regañaba a sí misma por tener el placer de ser ella otra vez.<br>Walter no le decía nada, pero sospechaba que su joven ama le ocultaba algo importante a pesar de actuar con tanta naturalidad. Daba la sensación de verla más joven. De hecho, comenzaba a creer que el tal Joseph Amati estaba cortejándola y ella lo permitía, lo cual no sabía si era bueno o malo.  
>Condujo por avenidas hasta llegar a la morada del joven Amati.<br>— Te llamo, ¿está bien? — Walter asintió desde su asiento, esperó a que Integra saliera y volvió a arrancar. Llegando a casa, se sirvió whisky y vació la mitad del vaso de un trago.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Integra-sama? — se sentó, su edad no lo hacía incansable.  
>— ¿Preocupado por la ama? — Alucard tenía rato observándolo, pero el mayordomo ni siquiera se inmutó. Todos en esa casa estaban tan habituados a las constantes apariciones del vampiro que ya no les sorprendía.<br>— Hay algo que no está bien. Ella no es así.  
>— ¿Y eso qué importa? Si mi maestro puede conseguir por pretendiente a alguien que le agrade, mata dos pájaros de un tiro: se quita a la mesa redonda de encima para que se case y, quién sabe, también podría darle un heredero a su legado. — habló con ironía, como si no le molestaran en absoluto estos hechos. Lo cierto era que le molestaban bastante.<br>— Tú te has mantenido al margen en todo esto, y solo por eso lo haré también. Confío en tus instintos, Alucard. No te equivoques. — el vampiro soltó una carcajada.  
>— ¡¿Y de qué servirían mis instintos? Puedo darme cuenta de las intenciones de la gente, sí; pero si Amati tramara algo malo, no podría hacer nada porque Integra siempre hace lo que quiere. No escucha, su determinación la hace obstinada.<br>Walter frunció el ceño. Sabía que lo que Alucard decía era cierto. Musitó un "tengo cosas que hacer", y se marchó. Alucard se quedó en la sala y volvió a reír, esta vez quedo.

― Así que nos estamos poniendo sentimentales, ¿eh? Haz lo que gustes, pero jamás, jamás, permitiré que llegue un hombre a controlar tu vida. Condúcete con cuidado, ama, porque él podría lamentarlo.

Integra tomó un pedazo de pastel de frutas y lo llevó a su boca. Ciertamente no era tan bueno como los que Walter conseguía, pero igual se dispuso a disfrutarlo mientras charlaba con su viejo amigo. Llevaban ya dos horas platicando de banalidades, cosa que a Integra le caía de maravilla, ya que jamás se daba el gusto de soltar su lengua de vez en cuando. Siempre que estaba al mando, sus palabras eran precisas e inequívocas, sin un ápice de divagación.

Sabía que poseía una cultura inmensa, pero se redescubrió a ella misma como una mujer sencilla y sensible, de mente más abierta de lo que recordara, tan vulnerable como otro ser humano. _Casi normal_.

― Fairbrook, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que me dijiste que me debías una? ― El hecho de que no la llamara Dollie la hizo poner atención. Amati se refería a una vez que Integra se desmayó por cansancio en uno de sus tantos arrebatos de practicar obsesivamente durante horas para que las cosas le salieran perfectas. En ese caso había sido natación, y Joseph la había salvado.

No pudo evitar reír ante el recuerdo de su estupidez de entonces. Aunque no sabía exactamente si llamarlo estupidez o no, pues esa vehemencia la había llegado hasta donde estaba ahora. De no haber sido así, Alucard ya la habría convertido en vampiro y "sufriría" el mismo destino de Seras Victoria.

― Sí, ¿qué con eso?

― ¿Todavía sigue vigente? ― Integra levantó una ceja. ― Sí, supongo.

― ¿Supones? No quiero que parezca que quiero comprometerte o algo.

― No, no. Simplemente no esperaba que fueras a decirme algo así. Tiene cuatro años que no nos veíamos, ¿recuerdas?― él sonrió en silencio, y no le contestó ― ¿Y bien? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

― Espero que no te sorprendas…

― ¿Por qué no simplemente vas al grano? ― Integra comenzaba a desesperarse, pero no por eso dejó de estar alerta. Joseph suspiró. Sabía que esa mujer siempre había sido de palabras firmes y concisas, odiaba los rodeos.

―Necesito que alojes a una amiga en tu casa, que le des asilo. ― Ambos cambiaron su expresión por una más seria. La rubia cruzó una pierna sobre otra, sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió, sin siquiera ofrecerle a Joseph o preguntarle si estaba bien que fumara dentro. Soltó el humo lentamente.

― ¿Y por qué habría de hacer eso?

— Hizo negocios con traficantes, ella se enteró poco antes de que la policía italiana comenzara a buscarla.  
>— ¿Y por qué no colaboró con la policía?<br>— Al parecer la amenazaron. Está presionada por ambos, Fairbrook, comprende por favor.  
>— ¿Y no la puedes alojar en tu casa? — el hombre negó con la cabeza, y ahora la veía con ojos suplicantes.<br>— Nadie en el mundo está tan protegida como tú, Lady Hellsing. — ella frunció el ceño, esperando una explicación a sus palabras. Amati siguió — conozco el secreto de tu familia. Mi tío me lo reveló cuando le conté sobre el problema.  
>— Vaya, qué confidente Sir Williams. — dijo ella con ironía.<br>— No, no. Me hizo jurar por mi vida que guardara el secreto. Además, si las cosas van bien, en un año restablecerán su cargo como miembro de la orden.  
>—¿Cuánto tiempo? — el muchacho se desconcertó por la pregunta tan cortante de Integra.<br>— ¿Qué?  
>— Sí, ¿por cuánto tiempo permanecerá en mi casa? — Joseph Amati se quedó pensando un momento.<br>— No lo sé bien, tal vez tres meses o cuatro. Hasta que se calmen las cosas.  
>— ¿Y no crees absurdo que hayas jurado por tu vida discreción y quieras que yo aloje a una desconocida en mi mansión, que a la vez es mi cuartel?<br>El muchacho volvió a sonreír. Para él, el nudo ya estaba deshecho.  
>— No, Dollie, no es ninguna desconocida.<p>

Ese día sí que era ajetreado: llamadas, papeles por doquier, pleitos absurdos e innecesarios, corajes y, lo peor, todavía no acababa. Por ella, se habría saltado sus comidas para terminar lo más pronto posible, pero Walter no la dejó. Bonita fecha en la que a todo el mundo se le ocurría ponerle asuntos urgentes. Y bonito día que había escogido la "invitada" para llegar. Pero Integra estaba tan ocupada con sus tareas que le comenzaban a parecer interminables, que ni siquiera recordó que ese día llegaba la amiga de Amati cuya identidad no había querido revelar el joven.  
>Sonó el teléfono, pero ni Walter ni Integra pudieron contestar. Minutos más tarde, un guardia avisó que llamaban a la puerta.<br>— Ve a ver qué quieren, Walter.  
>— Señorita, ¿acaso hoy no...? — hasta el infalible mayordomo había olvidado preparar las cosas.<br>— Y si es alguien de la corte, pídeles una disculpa de mi parte, pero tengo muchos asuntos urgentes que atender. — él se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, e Integra lo miró. — ¿Qué esperas?  
>— Sí, señorita. — y salió volando del despacho. La Lady suspiró, cerró los ojos y se quitó sus gafas, mientras masajeaba su sien con una mano.<br>— Ama, creo que son visitas importantes. Tal vez deba atenderlas. — el vampiro pocas veces se aparecía detrás de ella cuando estaba en el despacho. Normalmente lo hacía en cualquier lado que le fuera visible a la noble. Integra paró un momento, dejó sus gafas en el escritorio y se volvió para mirarlo.  
>— Te encanta ser inoportuno. — sí, le encantaba porque no había otra manera de que Integra clavara su mirada azul tan intensamente en él.<br>— Los esclavos a veces lo son, yo tuve muchos.  
>— No sé qué les hacías tú al cometer errores, pero jura que tu próxima insolencia te costará otro sueño de veinte años pudriéndote en esa mazmorra, ¿me escuchaste?<br>— Como usted diga, ama. — se desapareció poco antes de que Walter abriera la puerta.  
>— Integra-sama, su protegida está aquí. — se puso las gafas y regresó su vista a los documentos.<br>— Hazla pasar.  
>El mayordomo abrió la puerta completamente haciéndole un ademán a la invitada. Entró tímidamente, mirando todo alrededor. Era alta, muy bonita y de cabello ondulado recogido en una coleta baja detrás de su oreja. Llevaba falda negra plisada, una camisa gris y un suéter negro de cuello ruso.<br>— Walter te llevará a tu habitación. Puedes andar por donde quieras, menos en las zonas donde están mis soldados. Si necesitas algo, puedes pedírselo a él. — Firmó un papel y tomó otro.  
>— Un momento... — Integra se detuvo y se dignó a mirar a la joven. La chica se quedó boquiabierta cuando levantó la vista. — ¿Fairy?<p>

_Muy corto, ya sé. Tengo que quitarme esa manía de escribir tanto diálogo inútil. En fin, espero poder desarrollar bien esta historia. Gracias por leer. _


	3. Chriselle

_Aquí con nuevo capítulo. Ah, ya tengo varios doodles de Integra, pero todavía no los escaneo, así que me temo que tendrán que esperar un buen rato. Disculpen ustedes. _

**2. Chriselle**

Estuvo meditando un largo rato, mirando la misma página de un libro durante muchos minutos. Tenía que ser una más del montón por un rato, en lo que se calmaban las cosas en Londres.  
>No había querido usar a Alucard para que la protegiera.<br>— Tu deber es el mío únicamente, mi padre te capturó para servir a los propósitos de la familia Hellsing. No debo ni quiero usarte para que me protejas o me sigas, ¿entendiste? Te quedas en Londres. — tras dos años, ya había logrado medir el carácter del vampiro y "domarlo" en su totalidad. Aunque a veces le hacía sacar rabietas por no ignorar la insolencia que ya sabía que tenía que ignorar.  
>Al despedirla en el tren, Walter le advirtió que no tendrían contacto ni por correspondencia.<br>— Le vendrá bien un descanso de todo esto, Integra-sama.  
>Debido al altercado reciente en Londres que estaba por convertirse en guerra civil (en las palabras exageradas de la inexperta y joven Seras), la reina se había refugiado en Alemania, lo que convertía a sus leales súbditos en blanco fácil para los radicales de izquierda.<br>Nadie en el internado sabía su identidad verdadera, tan sólo era Fairbrook Wingates. Después de usar Integra Hellsing durante toda su vida, ser llamada por esos nombres lo sentía rarísimo y hasta ajeno a ella.  
>Observaba a todos: bajo el lema de libertad bajo responsabilidad del instituto, la gran mayoría eran "un montón de haraganes salvajes", según ella cuando llegó el primer día. Pero se equivocaba: cada quién hacía lo que quería sin meterse con nadie. Al principio les tuvo lástima, ya que eran casi todos los hijos segundos, los que no eran herederos a nada importante y tenían que limitarse a vivir bajo la sombra de la edad de sus hermanos mayores, o los hijos de los nuevos ricos o que nunca habían podido conseguir un puesto en la nobleza.<br>Sin embargo, después, lejos de sentir lástima por ellos y orgullo de ser la única afortunada de ser la heredera Hellsing, descubrió que había algo en eso que le irritaba.  
>Lo que su estirado círculo social le había enseñado a pensar era que ellos estaban destinados a ser nadie, una sombra, el ayudante; pero, ¿y qué si decidían desistir de ese destino? Nadie les reprocharía nada, pues no eran de gran importancia, y por lo tanto podían disfrutar libremente de sus vidas y pasiones, además con los lujos que podían permitirles ser de una familia acomodada, justo como lo hacían ahora.<br>— Eh, Wingates, ¿vas a usar ese libro? — ella se volvió a quien le hablaba. Sin decir nada, lo cerró y se lo entregó. El muchacho lo tomó y se dispuso a irse, pero algo lo hizo arrepentirse y regresar adonde ella.  
>— ¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros? — Ella levantó una ceja, y él pareció intimidarse, pero continuó — es que ya llevas dos meses aquí, y no le hablas a nadie... tal vez debas intentar integrarte al grupo.<br>Ella seguía callada, por dentro sorprendida, con sus ojos azules clavados en los movimientos del muchacho.  
>— En fin, si quieres ir estaremos cerca de las canchas a la hora del almuerzo mañana.<br>Parpadeó y él por fin se fue. Sonrió.  
>Tal vez no quería aceptar que era ella quien los envidiaba.<p>

— Walter, déjanos.  
>— Sí, señorita. — el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Integra hizo un ademán indicándole a la invitada que tomara asiento frente a ella. También estaba sorprendida pero guardó la compostura, puso sus codos sobre el escritorio y su barbilla sobre sus manos encimadas.<br>— Ese bastardo de Amati no me dijo quién era la persona que tenía que refugiar. Ahora veo por qué. — Sonrió — Es la primera vez que no me desagradan sus inoportunas decisiones. Bienvenida a mi casa, Chriselle.  
>El candado invisible en la boca de la aludida pareció desaparecer por fin.<br>— ¡Fairy! ¿Cómo es que sucedió esto? Ah, mírate... ¡Estás tan cambiada! Creí que jamás volvería a verte. — la muchacha se paró e, ignorando si la mestiza la consideraba aún alguien de confianza, rodeó el escritorio para abrazarla con fuerza.

Integra llegó al lugar indicado. Sentía las miradas extrañadas de verla ahí, y sintió miedo. "Discuto con los imbéciles de la mesa redonda. Un montón de niños no me van a hacer nada". Y con este pensamiento se armó de valor, quería mostrarse segura.  
>— ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? — se sorprendió de su propia voz, tímida, casi melosa. El grupo de estudiantes se miró entre sí. Fairbrook Wingates por primera vez intentando integrarse, pensaron.<br>— ¡Claro! — el mismo muchacho que la había invitado le sonrió.  
>Al principio, la plática fue algo incómoda. Pero no se dio por vencida, aunque sí sintió vergüenza de estar tan temerosa ante la mirada de unos chicos y chicas de su edad. Poco a poco dejó la plática fluir, dejó de pensar en cada palabra que decía, se sentía casi cómoda. Se dio cuenta de que era agradable. Todos la llamaban Wingates porque no les tenía sin cuidado su actitud tan seria, y algunos ni siquiera sabían su nombre.<br>Y las horas del almuerzo de esa semana se fueron volando en pláticas maravillosas de libros, música, actividades y filosofías, y eran tan buenas esas sesiones que repetían por la tarde al acabar las clases. Integra jamás se sintió tan libre de decir lo que pensaba y sentía, y estaba dispuesta a aprovechar esa oportunidad, pues no le duraría mucho tiempo.  
>Pasó otro mes para que Integra le hablara a todos los que frecuentaba.<br>— Por cierto, Wingates, yo no sé tu nombre. — una joven de ojos alegres color miel que se sentaba junto a ella le habló mientras guardaba sus cosas.  
>— Fairbrook. — La chica murmuró un "ooh" y se quedó pensando un rato. Integra continuó su actividad.<p>

― No me gusta. ―Integra paró en seco.

― ¿Disculpa?

― No me gusta. No te ofendas, no es feo, pero… me parece soberbio, como distante. ― Si tan sólo supiera aquella chica que el nombre por el que estaba acostumbrada a ser nombrada desde su nacimiento era _Integra _y no Fairbrook, ¿qué le habría dicho?

― ¿Distante? ¿Cómo un nombre puede parecer algo como _eso_? ― La chica se encogió hombros. ― Bueno, ese es mi nombre y con él me bautizaron. No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo, ni quiero hacerlo.

― ¡Ya sé! Te llamaré Fairy de cariño. ― Integra sintió que atravesaban su cabeza con una flecha. No podía ser: la semana pasada un chico la había llamado _Dolly_ porque su cabello le parecía tan rubio como el de una muñeca. Era absurdo, cursi y peor que eso, y claro que no pudo evitar fulminar con la mirada al chico, aunque se contuvo. Y justo ahora deseaba tener una Beretta para agujerar la cabeza de esa _mocosa insolente_. Suspiró.

― No lo… ― Integra fue interrumpida por un grito.

― ¡Chris! Ven ya, o el autobús nos dejará y llegaremos tarde por tu culpa. ― Un grupo de alumnas la esperaba afuera del salón para ir de compras.

― ¡Ah! Tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana, Fairy.

Cuando al fin la soltó, Chriselle se acuclilló frente a ella y tomó sus manos. Observó que traía guantes y que, además, vestía como hombre, ocultando cualquier curva femenina evidente. Después, la miró a los ojos.

― Cuando desapareciste, creí que no tardarían en encontrarte y que iríamos juntas a la universidad. Pero pasaron los años y perdí la esperanza, y te creí muerta. ¿Por qué no intentaste contactarme, Fairy? ¿Por qué nunca me contaste que vivías en Londres?

― Tengo mis razones.

― ¿Y por qué el escudo de tu familia dice Hellsing? ¿Por qué el mayordomo te llama Integra? ― La rubia recordó cuán irritante podía llegar a ser la que había sido su mejor amiga en la preparatoria. Siempre se había preguntado por qué estaban juntas si eran tan distintas. Mientras Integra era de un carácter tan serio y formal, selectiva y altiva, Chriselle era popular entre los chicos, dulce y alegre siempre, soñadora, muy sociable y distraída. Toda una niña.

― Porque es mi nombre. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. ― Chriselle sintió la barrera que puso Integra inmediatamente. No era la chica seria pero amable y _natural_ que ella había conocido. Esta no era Fairy: era una mujer que tenía pinta de tener amargada la vida y que años atrás, jugando a ser superficiales, calificaría como futura solterona. ― Y te agradecería que no me llamaras Fairy.

― Pero… ― la mujer levantó su dedo índice haciendo _shh_.

― Me da gusto verte también. Hablaremos después, ¿te parece? Justo ahora tengo miles de cosas que hacer ― extendió su brazo hacia su escritorio con montones de papeles ― así que puedes decirle a Walter que te lleve a tu habitación y que te muestre los sitios donde puedes estar. Pídele lo que quieras, pero no cuando lo veas ocupado. ― Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Empujó (o más bien condujo) a Chriselle por los hombros suavemente hacia afuera de su despacho ― Ah, y no te asustes si en cualquier momento se te aparece algún tipo de _ente_.

Alucard meció el vino suavemente antes de beberlo. Estaba irritado, a pesar de que la desconocida parecía una perfecta inocente e ignoraba toda la historia de Integra. Pero se atrevía a llamarla por ese mote ridículo, se atrevía a abrazarla de buenas a primeras, e Integra lo había permitido. Así había sido también con Joseph Amati. Realmente comenzó a preocuparse: cuando vio por primera vez a Integra, supo que en su sangre llevaba la esencia de la guerra y del poder, heredada de su padre y de su abuelo y del maldito que lo había llevado a servir a la casa protestante. No pretendía decir que la joven mujer era igual a él, de ninguna manera, y jamás podría serlo (que Dios la librara a ella, ya que lo había traicionado a él); sin embargo, esas personas habían surgido de repente, casi de generación espontánea, como se sabe que no puede ocurrir.

Le molestaba no haber compartido con Integra el tiempo que ellos sí, y no sólo eso: sospechaba un lado que jamás había mostrado y que probablemente jamás volvería a mostrar, ni siquiera a sus antiguos conocidos. Ahora en su cabeza pululaban preguntas que se volvían acosadoras en caso de que eso hubiera sido cierto. ¿Cómo había sido Integra? ¿Cómo vestía? ¿Cuáles eran sus hábitos? ¿Era mejor o peor? ¿Cómo y con qué tipo de gente se relacionaba? _¿Le gustaba esa vida? ¿Tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que había dejado atrás?_

Cuando regresó del internado, la había visto diferente ciertamente, ahora con una actitud más madura y un temperamento más controlado. Cuando la picaba para tantear su posiblemente nueva personalidad, ella le seguía el juego de forma sarcástica y lo terminaba pronto, sin darle importancia a sus insolencias, y así hacía ya también con la mesa redonda, así que Walter se había quitado un peso de encima y no tenía que decirle que no le gritara a los caballeros.

Pero toda ella siguió igual también, de alguna manera. Siguió siendo altiva y aguerrida, y los tiernos huesos de niña ya habían embarnecido a los de una bella adolescente que por su personalidad tan fuerte y estoica aparentaba más edad. Recordó alguna vez, un par de semanas después de su regreso, verla observándose a sí misma en el espejo, vestida solamente con su ropa interior. Se levantaba el cabello y murmuraba "¿Se vería bien así de corto?". Esa imagen, lejos de provocarle la lujuria que normalmente provocaría en un hombre al ver a una joven de un cuerpo esbelto y tonificado por los constantes entrenamientos que ella también tenía que completar, movió alguna fibra sensible que creyó muerta como su humanidad. Era casi ternura. Después de eso, pocos meses faltaron para que empezara a verla como la mujer que ya era.

Alguna vez ella había permitido que la besara. Sin embargo, todo había sido tan espontáneo y súbito que Alucard concluyó que eran tan solo las hormonas que la impulsaron a cometer esa locura. No fue tan inocente para no imaginar que ya lo había hecho antes con otra (o tal vez otras) persona. No le dio tanta importancia a eso, ya que jamás volverían a interrumpir sus años de convivencia. La _mocosa_ lo hacía bien, y había disfrutado ese momento como ya hacía muchos cientos de años no disfrutaba otra cosa que no fuera matar. Sin embargo, ese tema no volvió a ser tocado en los cuatro o cinco años siguientes.

Y por su cabeza pasó un destello tan rápido que apenas pudo conservar la idea que en él venía. ¿Y si averiguaba quién eran Fairy y Dolly? Una sonrisa retorcida se dibujó en su rostro pálido. Sería interesante, incluso si se arrepentía después.

_Ando inspirada porque acabo de ver el OVA 9 de Hellsing. Pero este capítulo debe terminar aquí, no lo concibo de otra manera. Agradeceré sus reviews, y ya les agradezco su lectura. _


	4. La Estrella

_En el capítulo anterior cometí el error de incluir a Seras cuando todavía ni siquiera debía estar ahí. Disculpen de nuevo, porque no pienso corregirlo, ya que la página siempre tarda años en cargar y vaya que paso unos cuantos corajes para poder subir un documento y luego capítulo. Ahora sí, pueden leer. _

**3. La estrella**

Integra salía por quinta o sexta vez con un par de amigas y Chriselle, que ya tenía todos un curso escolar insistiéndole que las acompañara a ir de compras a la ciudad después de ver que Integra vestía únicamente con faldas largas, pantalones de vestir y blusas formales que le llegaban cada cierto tiempo a la escuela. Las tenía contadas porque odiaba salir de compras. Se había negado a comprar la primera vez, pero poco a poco iba comprando algunas prendas "normales" de acuerdo a su edad, y las usaba porque su amiga la regañaba. Ya tenía diecisiete, y ya estaba por terminar el tercer año de preparatoria en el internado.

Aquella vez habían salido temprano de clases, y platicaban de una fiesta venidera o algo así. Integra iba leyendo en el autobús, y Chriselle le pegó suavemente con el codo.

― Hey, sabes a qué vamos. No seas así. ― Integra suspiró y bajó el libro.

― Sabes que no me interesa.

― Fairy, eres muy bella. No sé por qué te esmeras en ocultarlo. ― la aludida se sonrojó pero trató de disimularlo y frunció el ceño.

― No trato de ocultar nada. ― Chriselle entornó los ojos y sonrió.

― Nunca cambias.

Los ojos color miel siempre tuvieron una chispa, una alegría contagiosa que Integra comenzaba a padecer. Su sueño era ser modista, y aunque sabía que sus padres (una familia que siempre había estado involucrada con los altos cargos de la política inglesa) no se lo permitirían, eso no impedía que imaginara su futuro ideal con el mismo entusiasmo. Siempre haciendo pruebas, comprando telas diversas, comparando colores y estudiando los estilos de cada casa de modas o diseñadores independientes. Cuando comenzaba a hablar de cualquier cosa relacionada con el mundo de la moda, no había poder humano que lograra callarla. La autodidacta, a falta de un maniquí, a veces pedía ayuda a sus amigas para que se pusieran lo que ella comenzaba a hacer. Integra siempre se negó a "modelar" para ella, argumentando, en broma, que lo haría cuando Chriselle llegara a ser de las mejores firmas de alta costura.

― ¡Mira, Chriselle! ¡Ese vestido! ― Las dos chicas señalaban un cristal alucinadas. Se acercaron y entraron a la tienda.

― ¿Ya vieron esto? ― Una de ellas, de color y facciones afro tomó un vestido amarillo vaporoso.

― Ese color iría bien con tu piel, Livia. ― la chica sonrió.

Todas volaban de un aparador a otro, tomaban y dejaban prendas, enloquecidas por lo que veían, como ladrones que encontraran un tesoro cuyas joyas fueran todas tan perfectas que no sabían cuál tomar primero. Integra tan solo se quedó parada, observándolas con sorpresa. ¿De verdad lo material de esa índole podía hacer tan feliz a una mujer? Siempre se supo diferente a las demás, ya fuera porque fue educada de otra forma o simplemente porque no compartía los mismos gustos ni actividades (no era lo mismo, ahora lo vivía, practicar ballet a practicar en la sala de tiro), pero ahora comprendía que esa diferencia era abismal.

― ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita? ― La voz de una empleada la sacó de su pasmo. ― ¿Busca algo en especial? ― ella negó con la cabeza y se alejó de la mujer trajeada.

― ¡Fairy, tienes que ver esto! ― Chriselle sujetaba dos vestidos. Uno era un strapless largo y negro, con coloridas flores bordadas arriba; el otro era liso de raso verde olivo con los hombros descubiertos y ligeros pliegues desde el centro de la cintura. Ella ladeó la cabeza y los observó con una mueca de extrañeza.

― Son bonitos. Creo. ― Y, de repente, como si las tres se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, miraron a Integra con una sonrisa maliciosa. — ¿Qué? Oh, no… No, no. No voy a probarme eso. No voy a…

Se abalanzaron sobre ella y casi la arrastraron al probador. Entre forcejeos, risas, gritos y pataletas se las arreglaron para desvestirla y ponerle el vestido verde. La noble habría podido quitárselas de encima con facilidad, a pesar de ya haber perdido fuerza con el tiempo, pero temió lastimarlas. Cuando todas recobraron la compostura, miraron atónitas, casi embelesadas, a la rubia, quien inmediatamente se miró al espejo.

El vestido le sentaba de maravilla, a pesar de ser demasiado descubierto para su gusto. Por primera vez apreció algo de su belleza natural, algo que tantos años se había negado a ver.

— ¿Ves? Te ves bellísima. — Integra observó a Chriselle detrás de ella por el espejo, sujetándole los hombros. — Deslizó sus níveas manos a lo largo del cabello rubio, y lo junto atrás, intentando simular un moño alto — Ahora imagínate si te peinaras…

—Basta. — se alejó inmediatamente de su amiga, algo alterada. — Salgan de aquí por favor. Me quitaré este vestido, saldré de esta tienda y las esperaré en un café mientras ustedes hacen sus compras.

—Pero, Fairbrook…

— ¡Que salgan! — de verdad estaba tratando de contenerse. No sabía por qué estaba tan irritada, y eso le molestaba aun más. El trío salió del probador, completamente desconcertado, y unos segundos después, salió Integra, dejó el vestido y se dirigió apresurada a la salida.

Caminaba aprisa por las calles en sus zapatos pesados pero cómodos, con la vista perdida pero furiosa. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que comenzaban a seguirla, hasta que llegó cerca de una contraesquina y en el reflejo de un cristal vio una silueta detrás de la suya. Se detuvo y tardó en volverse, y para cuando quiso disimular ya era demasiado tarde. Se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor a lo lejos, seguido por otros tres de igual intensidad, después gritos y gente aproximándose hacia el origen del sonido. _Eso era cerca del centro comercial._

¿Acaso los atentados ya habían alcanzado esa parte de Inglaterra? No pudo evitar sentir preocupación, y corrió a toda velocidad de regreso a donde había dejado a sus amigas. Comenzaron también a escucharse balaceras, y eso no hizo otra cosa que preocuparla más. A menudo chocaba con gente que corría hacia el lado contrario que ella, gritándole que regresara, que era peligroso. Pero no, no iba a hacerlo hasta que se cerciorara de que ellas efectivamente no estaban ahí, que estaban huyendo como la demás gente. Se las arregló para evadir a los policías que comenzaban a rodear la zona, y los dejó gritando detrás de ella, pero no se atrevieron a perseguirla.

Al fin llegó y entró: todavía había gente dentro corriendo, buscando las salidas o guareciéndose inútilmente en ciertos lados. Había cadáveres, cosas tiradas, gente armada tirando a quienes corrían. Se refugió de inmediato, avanzando de forma furtiva de escondite en escondite, buscando aunque fuera un objeto, si bien no para protegerse de los balazos, para defenderse de alguien que la atacara.

Oculta tras una columna, vio a unos cuatro metros de distancia a un oficial muerto. Lo recorrió con la vista, buscando algo que le fuera de utilidad. Había una pistola, y tal vez traería más armas en su ropa. Iba a salir por el arma pero enseguida dispararon. Se volvió a esconder.

— ¡Mierda!

Ahora tenía que esperar o ser más rápida o buscar un nuevo escondite para que no la mataran, maldita sea. Esperó unos momentos y se arrastró hasta el cadáver del hombre, tomó el arma. Y encima tenía que sacarlas a ellas de ahí. De igual forma regresó a su escondite. Se quedó sentada, con la espalda contra la columna, intentando calmar su respiración agitada. Frente a ella había un pasillo que llevaba a los sanitarios y, probablemente, a alguna salida de emergencia. Pero ella no buscaba salir. Miró hacia arriba, y había un conducto de aire. Suspiró. Seguramente ya se acercaban al lugar de su escondite para matarla, porque sabían que sus posibilidades de escapar eran prácticamente nulas.

— ¿Cuántas veces tendré que pasar por esto para salvar mi vida? — suspiró.

Integra corrió pegada a la pared, agachada y tratando de no hacer ruido. La primera puerta que vio era, en efecto, una de salida, probablemente para los empleados que hacían limpieza en el lugar. Después estaban los sanitarios. Abrió la puerta de salida y después se introdujo en los sanitarios de hombres. Escuchó gritos y pasos acercándose, tenía que apresurarse.

—Yo iré por aquí, tú revisa los baños por si acaso. —ahora eso. La habrían confundido con un chico o un agente, y por eso le daban importancia. ¿Acaso eran estúpidos o ciegos? Ella tenía el cabello larguísimo, no había forma. Miró su saco y recordó las palabras de Chriselle y la manera grosera en que ella había rechazado su cumplido acerca de su belleza. Integra no sabía si era bella o no, no quería saberlo, y se convencía a sí misma de que no le interesaba. ¿Para qué quería ser bonita _ella_?

Ella, que desde corta edad tenía que dirigir un ejército, organizar misiones, luchar contra monstruos de cuya existencia muy pocos sabían, controlar a uno y ser un fuerte y leal apoyo para la reina. Ella, que nada tenía que hacer probándose un bonito vestido verde ni sorprendiéndose de ver a _esa mujer_ en el espejo, ni saliendo de compras con chicas _normales_, ni practicando ballet o piano por las tardes, ni estar embriagándose de vez en cuando en las fiestas como todos sus amigos. Todo eso lo había hecho porque quería, aunque se negara a las peticiones de Chriselle, y aunque dijera arrepentirse de besar a Joseph Amati en una fiesta. Era como haber subido a una estrella y dejarla a la deriva en un cielo precioso donde no había batallas, sólo sueños por ser perseguidos. Todo eso le gustaba, le gustaba ser libre, y si acaso añoraba algo de la vida de la que había salido por "esa emergencia", era a su siempre atento mayordomo y al hombre que se había negado a Dios, pero por eso mismo había podido salvarla de una muerte segura.

Pero no podía tener a ambos. Y justo en ese momento, si hubiera podido escoger, habría escogido sin dudarlo esa vida donde solo tenía que preocuparse por sus tareas y buscar alguna universidad donde pudiera comenzar a forjar sus sueños. Después cayó en cuenta de que ni siquiera los tenía. En su estado actual, se daba miedo por tener como único sueño el continuar con Hellsing como su padre y la reina hubieran deseado. ¿Tanta era su entrega? ¿Tanta era su devoción? ¿O sólo lo había usado como forma de superar la muerte de su padre y seguir adelante, no sentirse tan sola?

—Sé que estás aquí. — una voz rasposa y siniestra atravesó el metal del conducto. Qué estúpida era. Por lamentarse, ahora no tenía escapatoria. — Voy a ser bueno y te dejaré salir de tu escondite, rata.

_Cuánto lo siento, chicas. _

Integra apretó los ojos, y obedeció. Salió del conducto, dejando confundido al hombre.

— ¿Eh? ¿Una mocosa? — un rictus de disgusto adornaba su cara. Integra lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, altiva, como siempre. Al parecer, el hombre no había visto el arma que empuñaba y escondía tras los pliegues de su falda. Él sonrió de manera grotesca. — Pensándolo bien, eres bastante guapa. Voy a violarte y después acabaré contigo, ¿qué dices?

—Cerdo insolente. No mereces ni dirigirme la palabra. — el hombre abrió los ojos como platos, como una expresión de espanto, y cayó muerto antes de que la sangre llegara a la punta de su nariz. Integra lo miró unos segundos con más asco que horror, y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Por el sonido del disparo, seguro vendrían a ver qué sucedió.

Corrió a todo lo que le dieron sus piernas, de milagro y sin querer esquivando las balas, con la vista azorada buscando otro escondite o buscándolas a ellas. En su carrera, se topó con un hombre que se quedó mirándola de pies a cabeza unos segundos. Reparó en la cruz de plata que llevaba en el pecho.

— ¡Encontré una noble! ¡Debe ser ella! — gritó, e Integra le disparó en la cabeza para silenciarlo, costumbre que se le quedó desde que sabía que era la única forma de matar vampiros, con la diferencia de que ellos no lo eran ni la pistola tenía plata bendita en sus balas. Se alegró brevemente por seguir teniendo puntería (o al menos determinación), aunque a los dos que había matado habían estado cerca.

Siguió corriendo, saltando heridos y muertos y escombros recién causados por la bomba que había estallado en el edificio tan bello que ahora se había convertido en un infierno para ella, alumbrado por el domo de hierro y cristal que dejaba pasar la luz opaca del cielo grisáceo de la tarde nublada, hasta encontrar un sitio seguro, ahora detrás de unas jardineras de piedra.

_Debe ser ella. _¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿La buscaban a ella? A su mente vinieron los sujetos que la perseguían en la calle y que, si no hubiera sido por que el estruendo de las bombas los distrajo, la habrían atrapado. Enseguida descartó que _todo eso_ hubiera sido por ella. Sin embargo, ¿para qué la buscaban? ¿Qué querían de ella? _¿Cómo la habían encontrado?_ Sintió miedo. Se suponía que se había ido para ocultarse, que había sido parte del gran movimiento de dispersión de la nobleza y la realeza, que ahora se ocultaban casi todos en diferentes partes del país o del extranjero. La ropa le llegaba porque ella se la mandaba a hacer en un lugar de la ciudad, no porque Walter se la mandara desde Londres.

Tal vez sus perseguidores estaban enterados con anterioridad del atentado y quisieron usar la confusión para llevársela, o tal vez tan sólo había sido coincidencia el día y ya la habían seguido desde que salió del instituto. Sujetó su cabeza con sus dos manos, como si así pudiera detener el vértigo. _Esto no puede estar pasando._

Ella había escuchado que el levantamiento estaba casi apaciguado, que incluso la reina estaba por regresar a Londres. ¿Por qué pasaba eso? ¿Acaso era un último intento desesperado en recuperar algo que jamás se ganó? Eso no importaba ahora. Gateó hasta una boutique y se introdujo en ella, escondiéndose tras un escritorio. Ahora no estaban Alucard ni Walter ni ningún soldado para protegerla, y aunque llamara y encontrara la forma de invocar a su sirviente desde aquel miserable lugar, no conseguiría llegar a tiempo. La buscaban y cualquier posible ayuda, aunque fuera de la policía, estaba a varios cientos de metros del edificio.

Un débil balbuceo acompañado de un gemido llamó su atención. Asomó la cabeza y pudo ver una pierna detrás de un mueble que se movió débilmente. Enseguida corrió hasta donde estaba el cuerpo, creyendo reconocer los zapatos, rezando a Dios equivocarse. Cuando llegó, observó con horror por primera vez en varios años a una chica de su edad agonizante, el cabello teñido de rojo y la blusa blanca manchada de sangre.

— ¡Michelle! — se arrodilló frente al cuerpo, observando la herida. — Aguarda, voy a ayudarte.

Buscó con desesperación algunas prendas, descubrió el abdomen de la muchacha y presionó.

—Fair… Fairy… — balbuceó, intentando sonreír. — Estás viva.

—Shh, shh. Respira, tú sólo respira. Voy a sacarte de aquí, ¿de acuerdo? — Michelle dirigió torpemente su mano hacia las temblorosas de Integra.

—No llores, Fairy. Ellas salieron a tiempo. — Integra le lanzó una mirada de dolor, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de una mano, ahora manchada de sangre. Sólo permitía que Chriselle la llamara así, pero esta vez se sintió conmovida y habría permitido que ella y todo el instituto la llamara por ese nombre con tal de poder salvar la vida de la joven. Tomó su rostro, manchándolo de sangre también, y besó su frente. El disturbio se hizo más grande afuera: de nuevo balazos, debían ser las fuerzas armadas que ahora entraban para combatir a los opositores.

—Por favor, resiste. Vamos a estar juntas muy pronto. — se las arregló para cubrir su herida que sangraba ahora menos, envolvió a Michelle en un vestido y la cargó en sus brazos. El tumulto cesó.

—Eres bella hasta cuando lloras. — la pelirroja sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Integra la dejó al cuidado de los paramédicos, impidiendo que la atendieran a ella. Sólo quería saber dónde estaban ellas, dónde estaba Chriselle, ahora que sabía que Michelle estaba segura. Pero no logró su cometido. A cada paso que daba su vista se volvía borrosa y la oscuridad comenzaba a envolverla suavemente hasta caer en un sueño de sombras que, extrañamente, le pareció confortante después del averno que acababa de vivir. Cuando despertó, Walter estaba ahí, en su habitación de la mansión Hellsing, en Londres.

Entonces, para la sorpresa de quienes la acompañaban, comenzó a llorar. Su vida falsamente tranquila pero verdaderamente feliz había terminado para siempre, y nunca, nunca más volvería a tener la oportunidad de volver a vivirla. Tenía que resignarse a ser de nuevo Sir Hellsing y dirigir todo lo que tenía que ser dirigido y aguardaba por órdenes de su voz para funcionar. Era inevitable, era su destino y para eso había nacido.

La estrella se había caído. Así debía ser cuando se llevaba la sangre Hellsing.

_Gracias por leer. Agradeceré sus reviews y esas cosas. _


	5. Claustro

_El primer doodle de este fanfic __.com/?q=integra%20doodle&order=9&offset=24#/d4s2m46 está Integra con el uniforme del instituto, y también está Chriselle (aunque a ella la tengo mejor dibujada en otro lado)._

**4. Claustro**

Chriselle terminaba de hacer un torzal de pedrería y chaquiras plateadas. Efectivamente, Walter le había dado todo lo que había pedido, sin reparos ni complicaciones, y de manera tan eficiente que la había dejado estupefacta. Después pensó en el genio de su amiga y rió.

_Seguro que un mayordomo normal termina odiándola._

Siguió torciendo con cuidado, se tomaría su tiempo, ya que estaría encerrada por un lapso indefinido en esa maravillosa mansión. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que se había mudado ahí, y no había visto a Integra para nada. Cuando preguntaba por ella, Walter le explicaba amablemente que tenía muchos pendientes por resolver, pero si gustaba podía llamar a Joseph para que viniera a visitarla, ya que él mismo tampoco disponía de muchas horas para brindarle.

Casi no había salido de su habitación, salvo las pocas veces que Joseph había ido a visitarla, y había todo tipo de materiales regados por todos lados – había pedido que no limpiaran ni ordenaran nada, pues así le era más fácil concentrarse –, pero el espacio era tan grande que no lo llenaba. Estaba satisfecha con eso, además de que tenía bastante luz natural por las dos ventanas con vista hacia el precioso jardín de estilo tan victoriano como la casa, con sus caminos de piedra o de terracería, sus árboles viejos y altos no tan minuciosamente podados como los rosales o los setos, su fuente enorme rodeada de un estanque en cuyo pedestal posaba una Artemisa de piedra.

Moría de ganas por ir a sentarse bajo la sombra del kiosco blanco y sencillo cuyas rejillas (también de madera blanca) estaban llenas de clemátides, pero sentía que si traspasaba la zona que transitaba durante su nueva rutina, se encontraría algo desagradable. Tenía miedo de descubrir más de lo que ya había visto, y que tanto trabajo le había costado asimilar.

Por las noches, leía un rato y después rezaba (cosa que no acostumbraba ni en broma pero había decidido tomar como otro nuevo hábito) antes de ir a dormir para matar la ansiedad de no poder subir a su auto y conducir a algún bar cercano para verse con sus amigos. Los días le rendían demasiado, sentía que ya habían pasado semanas y aún así no tenía ánimos de salir. Si no se trataba de gente o comunicación, no le interesaba.

Terminaba de decir sus oraciones cuando escuchó un murmullo sordo, como algo que se pulveriza antes de tocar el suelo. Se mantuvo en silencio y aguzó el oído, esperando no oír nada más o identificar la fuente del sonido. Un sentimiento de miedo se apoderó de ella, era una consternación como cuando se tiene a la muerte cerca; se puede sentirla, olerla, palparla y, aún así, no poder verla. Antes de que sus nervios cayeran en desesperación, una voz hizo eco en las paredes de su pieza.

—Rezando antes de ir a la cama, qué buena mujer. ¿Puedes tú hablar con Dios? ¿Te contesta? ¿Te escucha?— Chriselle lanzó un grito agudo y corto, por ahora más de sorpresa que de horror, y se volvió hacia su espalda. Lo primero que vio fue el torso de un hombre de sonrisa sarcástica y siniestra en su pared. Iba a gritar otra vez, pero no pudo. — Tranquilízate, _brat_. Sólo vine a conocer a la protegida de mi ama, pero creo que he sido muy descortés. — dio un paso fuera de la pared.

— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿De qué ama hablas? — Alucard se hizo el desentendido.

— ¿Qué otra ama hay en esta noble casa? Creí que ella misma te había advertido sobre "entes", ¿no fue así? — rió internamente por el eufemismo que había usado Integra para nombrarlos a él y a Seras. La chica frunció el ceño. — Es un placer. — dijo, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia con la mano en el pecho, sin quitar su sonrisa que se mantenía cínica. La muchacha intentó ignorar esto, tal vez ese extraño sujeto podía entretenerla. ¿Cómo negar comunicación, aunque fuera con ese bizarro ser, cuando había estado tan sola y aburrida?

—Chriselle. ¿Qué eres exactamente? — dejó escapar una risa baja.

— ¿Tú qué crees? — Chriselle sintió el bermellón brillante penetrando sus ojos, después un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Cayó en cuenta de que la longitud de sus colmillos no era normal. Lo miró con horror.

_Un vampiro. ¿De verdad está bajo tus órdenes? ¿Quién eres tú, Fairy? _

— ¿Que quién es ella? Ella es la poseedora de una sangre preciosa capaz de mantenerme controlado bajo este sello. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing no es la joven que conociste, _brat_. Ella es fiel servidora y guerrera de la corona. — Se detuvo ahí, no quiso decir más sobre su ama. Estaba tanteando a la huésped, esperando su reacción, para ver si debía seguir picándola.

—No. Fairy no podría ser esto. Ella me lo habría… — Chriselle cayó sentada en la cama, con las manos en las mejillas. Recordó que Integra nunca hablaba mucho de ella misma, y si acaso mencionaba algo sobre su pasado, era a su padre y a su mayordomo. Jamás a ese hombre que estaba parado frente a ella, jamás a un ejército, jamás a la reina. Jamás todo lo que era tan esencial que era parte de ella misma. Se decepcionó al saber que lo que decía el vampiro era verdad, que Integra Hellsing era diferente a Fairbrook Wingates, y que la personalidad "verdadera" era la primera. La que no había sido su amiga.

Alucard retrocedió y se desvaneció, dejando abrumada en cavilaciones a la pobre mujer. Sonrió una vez que estuvo en la oscuridad a la que pertenecía. Esto no iba a tardar mucho, y además iba a ser divertido.

Jamás creyó que después de tanto tiempo siguieran buscándola. ¿Tan grave era la falta de esa tonta? Frunció el entrecejo y caminó aprisa hacia su auto. Su tío había dispuesto un chofer para él, pero lo había rechazado amablemente diciendo que no se sentiría lo suficientemente libre sabiendo que había alguien esperándolo todo el tiempo. Joseph Amati había sido así siempre: cínico, despreocupado, coqueto y a veces holgazán. Pero si algo lo hacía destacar era su lealtad y honradez hacia las personas que él creía que hacían lo correcto, siempre necesaria para las cuestiones de negocios.

En el caso de Chriselle era lo mismo. Solían discutir, ella lo reprimía sobre su actitud tan irresponsable, él de su exagerado optimismo, aunque no admitía pecar también de extremada inocencia en ocasiones. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto juntos habría dicho que parecían casados, pero su relación era más fraternal. Y ahora que _esa mocosa idiota_ estaba metida en problemas, tenía que ayudarla a resolverlos. Sí, era molesto, pero también le agradaba el hecho de haber contactado a Dolly y de tener una buena excusa para verla continuamente (aunque eso no fuera tan constante por las tantas actividades que Sir Hellsing tenía que cumplir).

No negaba en absoluto que Integra siempre le había parecido atractiva, y más esa vez que la vio en la fiesta de Sir Williams después de tantos años de no saber de ella. Fue toda una coincidencia, pero no se mostró tan sorprendido a pesar de que los rumores decían que Fairbrook Wingates estaba desaparecida o hasta muerta. Él sabía que la aguerrida personalidad de _su_ Dolly no permitiría que eso pasara, así que estaba viva y bien, en algún sitio desconocido para todos, pero bien. Y, como muchas veces, había acertado. Se le daba predecir, lo hacía de una forma que hasta se daba miedo a sí mismo a menudo.

Después de ese encuentro en casa de su tío, Sir Williams, se había dado a la tarea de investigar un poco sobre ella. Su tío lo conocía muy bien, y sospechó de inmediato sobre su imprevisto interés sobre la mujer cuya actividad debía mantenerse en secreto del mundo común.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber de Integra tan repentinamente? Esto está yendo más allá de un emotivo reencuentro de dos compañeros de preparatoria, lo sé, Joseph. Déjame advertirte que ella no es como las demás mujeres. Ni un ápice. — No quiso decirle "no es para ti", porque, pensándolo bien, Integra Hellsing, al paso que iba, no sería para nadie.

—Eso lo sé. Lo he sabido siempre. — y es que ella, siendo Integra o Dolly, tenía algo en su mirada y en su porte que llamaba la atención. En cuanto a su personalidad, siempre se mantenía altiva e intocable, y caminaba como si sus pies no tocaran el suelo. Tenía la determinación que no tenía nadie, el valor de las legiones de antaño y la templanza de un sabio. Entendía el mundo de una forma muy diferente a los demás.

Sin embargo, no la quería para él, porque sabía que eso rompería el encanto, además de que también le tenía un cariño parecido al de Chriselle. Fue recibido por un guardia, quien lo reconoció de inmediato y lo dejó pasar. Antes de salir del auto, tomó un cigarrillo y lo prendió en su boca. Walter ya lo esperaba en la entrada del edificio.

—La señorita Chriselle lo espera en el jardín. — Joseph sonrió.

— ¿Al fin salió de su habitación? — Sopló lentamente una bocanada de humo mientras seguía al mayordomo por los pasillos — ¿Y qué hay de Fairbrook?

—Integra-sama está practicando en la sala de tiros. ¿Quiere que le anuncie su visita?

— ¡Vaya, sí! De todas las veces que he venido es la primera vez que no está ocupada con otra cosa.

Saliendo al jardín (al fin había decidido salir al jardín), divisó a Chriselle sentada en una mesa leyendo. Las zapatillas nude altísimas adornaban los pies que se cruzaban debajo del asiento. Llevaba un vestido amarillo pálido que le llegaba a medio muslo, adornada la cintura con un cinto color camello, y una chaqueta blanca. Los labios pintados de color coral y su peinado habitual terminaban su imagen. Saber que estaría algunos meses encerrada en una misma casa con la misma gente no hacía cambiar su hábito de arreglarse. Joseph rió al imaginarse a sí mismo en su situación: probablemente él ya habría recurrido a los jeans, camisetas y calzado deportivo desde el primer día.

—No me imagino cómo te pondrías si tuvieras que estar varios días en un hospital. — Chriselle levantó una ceja y luego la vista hacia el hombre.

—No exageres, claro que lo soportaría. Simplemente es costumbre. Soy modista, ¿recuerdas? — Joseph se sentó en silla del otro lado de la mesita redonda.

—Sí, y por eso mismo estás aquí. — la muchacha rodó los ojos.

— ¿Siguen con lo de la extradición?

—De hecho te traigo buenas noticias. Se retractaron, pero quieren que hables.

—Claro, podría enviarles mis sesos en una bonita caja de regalo de una vez.

—Vamos, Chris, dicen que van a protegerte.

— ¿Y quién va a garantizarme que ellos pueden hacerlo? Si no han podido capturarlos por su cuenta, es por algo. No es común que me busquen con tanto ahínco si sólo hice un negocio con ellos. No tienen otra referencia para seguirles la pista, ¿comprendes? No voy a ceder así tenga que quedarme aquí el resto de mi vida.

—Chriselle, tú sabes que no…

—Sabes que eso no pasará. — ambos miraron hacia la puerta. Era Integra, que caminaba hacia ellos. — Eso no va a pasar así tenga que exterminarlos yo misma. No puedo tenerte aquí, Chriselle. ¿Te imaginas si llegaras a involucrarte con mi trabajo? Sería desastroso.

A pesar de que siempre vestía así, seguían viendo raro que la lady vistiera con traje sastre y fuera llamada Integra en vez de Fairbrook. Chriselle ni siquiera se estremeció al escuchar las palabras tan frías y egoístas de su antigua amiga; con el tiempo, había descubierto que la esencia tanto de Integra como de Fairy eran la misma, y que no había perdido nada. Eso sólo era una forma de decir que le importaba, y ambas lo sabían.

Compartía muy pocos ratos con ella, pero veía que hacía el esfuerzo por no dejarla completamente sola. Sí, platicaban de cosas banales y algunas memorias de su adolescencia, pero cuando Chriselle intentaba mencionar algún episodio que a Integra se le hiciera bochornoso para su posición y su _yo_ _actual_, enseguida cambiaba de tema, pretendiendo que nadie había escuchado eso. Walter de vez en cuando reprimía una risita cuando se daba cuenta de esto. Ni siquiera su ama tenía que ser tan perfecta, después de todo, también era humana.

—No vas a quedarte aquí.

Sacó su camisón con motivos coloridos y lo puso sobre su pecho desnudo. Parecía más bien una camisa de manga larga que le quedaba muy grande, y floja, y se veía informal e infantil. Cepilló su cabello ondulado, murmurando oraciones en voz baja, como a escondidas aunque estaba a solas, o más bien de sí misma. Su reflejo en el espejo del tocador mostraba un dejo mortífero lentamente adquirido durante los dos meses que ya había estado encerrada.

Miró el reloj de reojo y apuró sus murmullos aunque no tenía caso medir el tiempo, pues sabía que nunca llegaba a la misma hora. Cuando terminó, subió sus pies al asiento y abrazó sus piernas, aguardando con ansia oculta en su gesto, pero evidente en su piel. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Ese _ente_ ni siquiera la había tocado con sus colmillos, pero comenzaba a volverse adicta a la ilusión de ese acto irreal. Ese _ente_ había sido su compañía en las noches de desesperanza, nunca en todas, nunca seguidas ni con tiempo exacto de frecuencia, y adivinaba que lo hacía a propósito para dejarla más en ascuas. Sin embargo, esa noche, y sabía que no era por necesidad, tenía el presentimiento de que la visitaría.

Volvió su mirada al espejo: su mirada alegre ahora estaba enmarcada con ligeras ojeras, y su piel era más pálida que rosada y viva, como la de un enfermo. Sin embargo, ese semblante de enfermedad le daba un nuevo tipo de belleza (porque era bella, ella lo sabía) al que no tardaría en tomarle vanidad. Y quién sabe, a lo mejor se le antojaba quedarse así, o regresar a lo que era antes.

—Habrá un día en que ya no puedas volver atrás, _brat._ — abrió los ojos como platos y bajó los pies descalzos al suelo en un respingo. Ya no sabía discernir si el aroma a muerte que percibía cuando estaba en su habitación era una alucinación suya, un consuelo que su cerebro le regalaba, o si de verdad era señal de _su_ presencia. Se volvió enseguida, sin ocultar el azoro de sus ojos ni el alivio de su expresión.

—Alucard. — él la miraba con su sonrisa burlona e irónica de siempre. Ni siquiera había tenido que hipnotizarla para tener así a la muchacha, lo cual lo hacía vanagloriarse a solas de su poder mental y de seducción, que tal vez era lo único innato humanamente que conservaba en su ya no vida. Reparó en la pequeña navaja que con intención la muchacha ya tenía dispuesta sobre el tocador, esperando que él le pidiera que cortara alguna parte su carne. _Tu sangre me hará percibir mejor las sensaciones_, le había dicho.

— ¿Qué cuento me tienes hoy, _brat_?

Chriselle cerró los ojos, resignada. Siempre era Fairbrook de quien quería saber, pero por eso mismo era que también lo tenía cerca en su insomnio. No estaba enterada de los poderes de ese ser, así que nunca tuvo oportunidad de verlo como un monstruo; tampoco sabía las verdaderas intenciones ocultas al preguntarle sobre el pasado de Fairy, por lo que no sabía si considerarlo como una traición o un perjuicio a su amiga. Lo que sí sabía era que, incluso si supiera que la dañaría, no podría negarse a hablar sobre ella.

Era ya muy tarde para negar que, aunque había pasado poco tiempo, estaba irremediablemente enamorada del vampiro.

_¿Qué les parece? Ni siquiera yo me imaginé que este capítulo iba a terminar así. Brat es algo así como "mocoso" en rumano. Agradezco sus reviews, y les pido disculpas por no poder/querer contestarlos (¿recuerdan ese rollo de la red lenta en mi casa? Bueno, eso). La buena noticia es que ya tengo una idea de cómo va a seguir la historia. La mala es que no sé cómo terminarla. Ustedes me dirán si les va gustando cómo va esto, o si voy muy rápido o muy lento. _

_En fin, gracias por leer. _


	6. Rojo y gris

_Pues resulta que la página decidió joderme el link, así que si quieren ver el doodle que hice de Integra, tendrán que buscarme como KatyShaga en Deviantart. Muchas gracias por sus reviews._

**5. Rojo y gris**

— ¿Segura que no tienes nada? — cruzó la pierna con su acostumbrada elegancia y exhaló el humo de su habano. La chica negó con la cabeza sin decir nada. Integra no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Acomodó sus gafas y pasó su mano entre los rubios cabellos, deslizándola hacia atrás. Entonces Walter se puso alerta: pocas eran las veces que su señora hacía ese ademán, y sólo significaba que estaba dando oportunidad a su interlocutor, fuera quien fuera, de no acabar con su paciencia. Pero si explotaba, el resultado simplemente sería atroz. Se preguntó si Chriselle también conocía ese gesto.

—Nada, nada realmente. Debe ser que aún no me acostumbro a estar encerrada. Quiero salir aunque sea a tomar un maldito café. — cruzó también la pierna, pero ella pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de su oreja.

—Nadie te detiene. Sólo recuerda que estás en riesgo, y si la policía italiana te atrapa, yo no podré hacer nada. — no era necesario que se lo reiterara y lo sabía, sin embargo, le dieron ganas de irritarla. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo para una chica que sí vivía en su edad y que, prácticamente, estaba saliendo de la adolescencia? Hacerla de su conciencia, de "mamá gallina", picarla. La modista bufó.

— ¿Y no puedes hacerme ese favor? ¿Salir conmigo, una vieja amiga, _Lady Hellsing_? — el tono era obviamente irónico. La tensión acrecentaba entre las dos, la furia contenida de dos mujeres distintas por educación, pero parecidas al fin por naturaleza. Incluso Walter lo percibió, y se sintió incómodo, pero temió hacer un mínimo movimiento (ya fuera retirándose o intentando detenerlas) que hiciera estallar entre las dos una batalla verbal en la que, conociendo a su ama quien no sólo sabía hacerse de armas sino de palabras también, heriría bastante a Chriselle.

—Soy una mujer ocupada. Hago cosas de provecho para la humanidad, sirvo a un país entero.

— ¡Ah! Discúlpeme usted, _señora_. No todos los mortales heredamos los deberes de nuestros padres, algunos vamos tras nuestros sueños propios. Pero supongo que eso a usted no le importa, porque toda la vida la criaron como se crían a los animales de carga: no tienen otro objetivo en la vida. Ni siquiera vivir para sí mismos, sino para _servir a_ _sus dueños_. — Integra frunció el entrecejo. Estaba furiosa, y ya no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlo.

—Alguien tiene que trascender por quienes no lo hacen. ¿Sueño le llamas a eso? Mientras yo salvo tu culo y el de otro montón de inútiles, tú coses vestiditos para hacer parecer putas a toda una horda de mujeres que quieren quedarse en la pubertad, siempre la obsesión de la eterna juventud, que caen en desórdenes mentales y alimenticios para entrar en esos pedazos de tela. ¿Todo para qué? Para que en un par de meses todo lo que hayas hecho se vaya al olvido y tengas que hacer algo nuevo y se repita la misma historia.

Chriselle iba a contestarle, pero Integra caminó firme hacia ella, lento, su andar era como el hacha del verdugo, como el filo de la guillotina que se elevaba sobre la cabeza del condenado. Era el terror, con su mirada ardiente y su cabello de aguanieve, con su expresión exasperada pero, aún así, serena. Jamás la había visto así.

—Cállate, aún no termino. Tú, mocosa ordinaria, jamás sabrás lo que se siente cargar un peso como este sobre los hombros. Yo decidí tomarlo porque es el legado de mi padre, de mi abuelo y de toda mi familia. Jamás sabrás lo que significa sacrificar una, o dos, o miles de muertes con tal de salvar otras. Esa es la guerra, y jamás entenderás la gloria de ganarla. No sólo soy una aristócrata inútil y petulante, Chriselle, soy una comandante que controla un ejército entero. Y soy también una guerrera que sirve a la corona y a Inglaterra.

La expresión de Chriselle cambió, también su actitud. En su mirada había arrepentimiento, pero también se veía herida. Bajó la cabeza y pensó un poco.

—Tal vez sea cierto, _Fairy_. Jamás entenderé eso, de hecho busqué huir de algo que me llevara a tener bajo mi responsabilidad a muchas personas. De otra forma, sería aristócrata también. — Le lanzó una mirada directa a los orbes azules, algo que no solía hacer nadie después de que Integra gritara. Incluso Walter, mudo, se sorprendió de esto — Pero también eres un ser humano, y tienes sensibilidad y aprecio por los demás. Yo misma lo vi, y estoy segura de que no era una fachada. ¿Y sabes qué veo en ti? Miedo. No importa cuántos soldados tengas bajo tu mando, ni a cuántos aristócratas puedas poner en su lugar. Tienes miedo de la gente _como individuos_.

Dio tres pasos hacia atrás y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de cerrarla tras de sí, murmuró:

—Discúlpame, Fairy. Y por mí no te preocupes, sólo no he comido ni dormido bien.

Joseph leía la carta mientras pasaba sus uñas por su rostro ya afeitado. Definitivamente se veía mucho más joven. Esta vez no estaba trajeado: descansaba en su casa temporal vestido con cómodos jeans y camiseta gris de manga larga de algodón. Se paseaba descalzo por la sala a pesar de que el ama de llaves (traída de Italia con otras dos mujeres que le servían) lo regañaba.

—Joven Damian, va a coger un resfriado. ¿Es que no puede ponerse siquiera unas sandalias? — ella y su padre eran los únicos que lo llamaban por su segundo nombre. Los demás, en su mayoría, lo desconocían.

—Tranquilícese, Paulina. — Su sonrisa siempre desenfadada y sincera — No hace tanto calor como en casa, pero seguro no cojo un resfriado. — ahora le dirigió la mirada y amplió su sonrisa. La señora negó con la cabeza y entornó los ojos.

—Niño, no tiene remedio.

Paulina era una mujer de unos cincuenta y algo, regordeta y su cabello rubio era blanco ya. Aunque llenita, debió ser una moza guapa alguna vez. Entró a servir a la casa de los Amati cuando tenía casi treinta años, y cuando Joseph era un niño, con su hija Valeria en brazos todavía. Damian Amati, el padre, había acogido a ambas y las había tratado como si fueran parte importante de la familia nuclear. Joseph llegó a pensar que Paulina sentía que estaba en deuda con su familia y por eso jamás se casó, ni siquiera con el padre de su hija que alguna vez fue a buscarla.

Ahora Valeria estudiaba en la universidad, tanto los Amati como la propia Paulina sentían orgullo y felicidad por la joven que ahora había heredado la belleza de su humilde y trabajadora madre.

Dejó de divagar y se dio cuenta de que ya ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que estaba escrito pero seguía leyendo. Sería el cumpleaños de la reina, sabía que venía de su parte desde que vio el sello en el sobre, pero no creyó que fuera importante. Aunque, naturalmente, no había forma de que normalmente le pareciera importante el cumpleaños de cualquier persona o la soberana, pero existía la posibilidad de que Integra fuera. No conocía sus hábitos, no podía saber si, por la condición de su trabajo y su naturaleza tan seria y antisocial, la reina la excusaba frecuentemente en caso de que decidiera no ir o si, por otro lado, Integra solía asistir a esos eventos sólo para complacerla.

Lo único que en verdad logró descolocarlo fue el hecho de que una invitación fuera enviada a _él_, un simple pasante de un sir, que recién había llegado y que, de no ser por su tío (el hombre al que ahora auxiliaba como parte de su renovación) no tendría ningún nexo con la nobleza y mucho menos con la realeza. Llegó a pensar incluso que la invitación sería falsa, tal vez una mala broma. Descartó enseguida esa idea, ya que nadie lo conocía lo suficiente como para crear ningún tipo de disgusto que lo llevara a hacer eso. Decidió llamar a su tío.

Siguió pasando el hilo tantas veces como la tela alcanzó. Ni siquiera pensaba lo que hacía, sólo hacía eso: pasar y pasar la aguja entre la tela aunque no estuviera realmente cosiendo nada. Pensaba, aunque supuestamente la primera actividad era para no hacerlo. Integra, Fairbrook, Fairy, Sir o Lady Hellsing eran una misma, y no se arrepentía en absoluto de lo que acababa de decirle. Chriselle pudo ver su noble corazón debajo de esa coraza tan fría, iracunda y testaruda, y la quería a su manera, tenía que aceptar que jamás había vuelto a encontrar a una amiga como la "guerrera de la corona". Dejó el pedazo de tela estropeado a un lado, y suspiró. Por un momento pudo dejar su ligera obsesión por Alucard, y se centró más en Fairy. Ambas se habían herido, no importaba quién hubiera empezado, sino el hecho de que ninguna hizo nada por terminarlo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Señorita Chriselle, la cena está lista. — Ella permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Walter volvió a llamarla — ¿Señorita? ¿Está usted bien?

Pensó un momento en declinarlo por su actual apatía, pero Walter no tenía culpa de nada y ya se había esforzado por la cena.

—Gracias, señor Walter. Enseguida bajo.

Lo escuchó alejarse y empujó la manija para abrir la puerta. El pasillo tenía la oscuridad de una tarde nublada, una penumbra tan desoladora que era preferible que anocheciera por completo ya, pero no que hubiera esa luz tan tenue y ese ambiente tan pesado y deprimente. Lamentó que no hubieran prendido ya las luces del elegante corredor. Repelida por esta imagen, regresó y decidió esperar tal vez diez minutos a que terminara de anochecer. Dejó su puerta abierta mientras levantaba aquí y allá y cambiaba algunas cosas de lugar, como si fuera a empezar un trabajo terminando de cenar.

Acomodaba unas cajillas de pedrería en su tocador cuando distinguió en el reflejo la silueta altiva de la mujer con quien hace unos días tuviera un altercado. Se detuvo un poco a observarla por el espejo pero enseguida regresó a su labor.

— ¿Tienes un minuto? — Chriselle volvió a detenerse, y lentamente quitó la vista de las chaquiras, las lentejuelas, las cuentas y los Swarovsky de variados colores, formas y tamaños para posarla sobre su amiga.

—Bueno, no es como que uno esté muy ocupado cuando lleva tanto tiempo encerrado. — Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en el rostro de la noble.

—La reina me invitó a su cumpleaños. Desde que cumplí veinte años, ha hecho fiestas grandes donde invita a la nobleza, gente de altos cargos y empresarios, cuando su costumbre no era esa. Desde entonces siempre se ha empeñado en que yo vaya, durante la fiesta me presenta a hombres y más hombres solteros. Es decir, sabes lo que significa todo eso, ¿no?

Su sonrisa seguía siendo amarga, y en la mirada donde había visto fuego, ahora veía cenizas de resignación. Chriselle sintió lástima e impotencia de ver cómo _su_ Fairy era domada y, peor aún, de cómo ella lo permitía sólo por sus principios y su sentido de deber. Frunció el ceño, era claro que estaba molesta.

— ¿Quiere que te cases? ¿Y por qué no mejor te lo dice en vez de hacer todo eso? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que…? — Integra levantó ligeramente la mano en señal de que quería que parara.

—Tiene dos o tres meses que al fin quiso decírmelo. Ella quiere que haya un heredero de la casa Hellsing. Es mi deber apoyar los intereses de la corona, además de que son por el bien común. Pero es también por mi posición que me cuesta tanto trabajo encontrar un pretendiente digno. Todos son buitres en busca de más poder, todos son pretenciosos y creen que en cuanto mi firma esté en el acta, podrán hacer de mí y de mi organización y mi legado lo que les venga en gana y, quién sabe, tal vez más de uno piense que debo desaparecer para lograr su cometido. Sólo son un montón de cerdos cobardes.

Chriselle se acercó, ahora la mirada más compasiva que antes y sin disimulo. Condujo sus dedos hacia la mejilla de la rubia.

—Daría lo que fuera porque no tuvieras que pasar por esto.

—Quiero que me acompañes. — ella tragó saliva, y después mordió su labio inferior.

— ¿Estás segura? Es decir, ¿qué haría yo ahí?

—Incomodar a la reina, coquetear con quien te guste. Recuerda que tiene que ser de forma discreta.

Chriselle entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada.

—Con una condición.

— ¿Cuál es? — Integra se arrepintió de no pensar dos veces su pregunta al ver la sonrisa pícara de Chriselle.

—Yo te hago el vestido.

Terminaba de pasar el pincel por sus párpados, y prosiguió con el color rosa nude en los labios. Estaba lista. Se avergonzaba un poco de su atuendo, era demasiado llamativo para su gusto tan sobrio y natural. Sin embargo, era también muy elegante.

La tela roja arrastró tras sus pies al caminar hacia el lobby. Walter quedó mudo, Chriselle encantada, ambos la esperaban para marcharse. Era un corsé de corte italiano bordado con detalles dorados, adosado con mangas rojas transparentes de tres cuartos (Integra había especificado bien que no quería que se le viera la cicatriz que le causó el balazo de su tío a los doce años) bordadas también. La falda era de gasa francesa tornasol escarlata con muchos pliegues en caída recta.

Rojo, era todo rojo. La modista había argumentado que ese color le iba de maravilla, y que resaltaba de forma majestuosa en su piel morena.

—Espera. — Chriselle colgó en su cuello una cruz de oro blanco y amarillo que le había mostrado Walter con anterioridad. Agradeció el moño alto, pues no tuvo que lidiar con el largo cabello para poder abrochar el collar. — Listo, estás hermosa.

La noche había transcurrido rápida y ligera, la oscuridad era apenas un velo transparente que no se veía por la gran cantidad de luces y destellos repartidos por todo el salón. El método de Integra había tenido efecto, la monarca no se había atrevido a presentarle a muchos hombres, algunos muchísimo mayores que ella, otros tantos sin nada de gracia. Algún valiente se había acercado por sí solo a la noble mujer, tal vez deslumbrados por la belleza que jamás había proyectado (estos generalmente de su edad, un poco más chicos, un poco más grandes), tal vez jactanciosos que ambicionaban a la mujer hermosa y poderosa, la que creían que al fin era digna de ellos.

Integra rechazaba amable a los primeros y aburrida a los otros, casi siempre la copa de vino en la mano, la meneaba con gracia y delicadeza, daba sorbos a menudo, pausados, cortos y pequeños, dejando la marca del lápiz labial en la orilla del cristal que tocaba su boca. No tardó en haber murmullos y comentarios sobre la arrogancia de aquella _mocosa_, no tardaron tampoco en pensar que se sentía más importante de lo que era, que se cotizaba.

Platicaba con Chriselle, si de algún caballero, discretamente, pero esos comentarios prefería guardárselos para cuando regresaran a casa y pudieran hablar con más libertad. Reía, y su amiga con ella, pocas veces se acercaron a saludar a otros invitados. Una echó vino sobre el vestido verde agua de la modista, _lo mejor que le había salido en un trabajo de una semana_, pero ni siquiera se inquietó. Supo enseguida que había sido a propósito, ya que había escuchado algún comentario peyorativo de un par de mujeres, refiriéndose a ella como _la ordinaria mujer que viene con la machorra que se quiso sentir bella un día_.

—Ah, disculpe. Le pagaré su vestido, ¿le parece? — Chriselle sonrió.

—No se preocupe. No es algo que usted pueda pagar. — la mujer notó evidente molestia controlada.

—Creo que usted no tiene la menor idea de quién soy yo, ni quiénes somos todos nosotros. Claro que podría pagarle un vestido de hechura tan común.

—Ciertamente podría hacerlo, señora. Pero usted no puede pagar mi trabajo. — la molestia cambió por indignación, y Chriselle seguía con la templanza y amabilidad del principio, hablando las palabras como si estuviera recitando un gentil pensamiento. — Voy a limpiarme. Con su permiso.

Integra sonrió para sí. La hija de Sir Islands siempre había sido pedante y le gustaba humillar a los demás sin razón, argumentando únicamente tener la posición que tenía. Era un ser superficial e incluso su padre se avergonzaba de ella en ocasiones, aunque trataba de ocultarlo. Dio otro pequeño sorbo a su copa, mirando el vino. Cuando bajó la copa, frente a ella estaba un muchacho de cabello negro y rizado, algo largo para la ocasión, y los ojos grises y penetrantes.

La miraba a ella, el chico tendría unos dieciocho años. Era hermoso, de facciones varoniles y porte elegante. Sin embargo, tenía un aura escabrosa, y en su mirada seria había ya dejos de un alma quebrada y reconstruida a la mala. La miraba a ella, la miraba y le tendía la mano sin decir palabra alguna, insinuando que quería sacarla a bailar.

Integra no supo si fue por ternura o por lo imperante de sus ojos que no pudo negarse, y tomó la mano del muchacho. Era alto, pocos centímetros más que ella, y pudo sentir el vigor de su cuerpo cuando la tomó de la cintura con un brazo. No pudo apartar la vista de su cara, era cierto que era cuatro o cinco años menor que ella, pero no por eso dejaba de resultarle sumamente atractivo.

— ¿Por qué nunca te había visto? — el joven sonrió, cerró los ojos un momento y volvió a abrirlos, lanzándole una mirada divertida, pero sin contestar.

—Ah, así que quieres hacerte el mudo, ¿no? — esa situación comenzaba a divertirle a ella también. — Está bien, entonces sólo bailemos. Después haz lo que tengas que hacer, seguro mañana tienes que ir a la escuela temprano. — su tono era maternal con fin de ser irónico. Él sólo alzó una ceja, y menguó la sonrisa, pero no la desvaneció de su pálido rostro.

—No eres tan mayor. Mejor dicho, no soy tan menor. Y creo que soy mucho más agradable que todos los partidos que se te han acercado. — Integra cambió su expresión por una más seria. Por un momento pensó que lo habían enviado sus padres, o tal vez era muy soberbio. Pero su humor negro, en efecto, le agradaba, y mucho más que la pedantería de los otros.

—Ciertamente. Pero no creo que me busques para cortejarme, ¿cierto? A tu edad uno no piensa en esas cosas.

—Tampoco a la tuya. — por un par de segundos sonrió de una forma burlona, de ser más grande se le habría tomado por un enfermo. Pero cambió de expresión antes de que a la mujer pudiera hacérsele familiar.

—Mi trabajo me hace no desear un matrimonio. Pero es el deseo de Su Majestad, ¿qué se le puede hacer?

—Poner en una balanza tus deseos y la voluntad de otros. — la pieza acabó en ese momento. El joven sonrió, ahora la mirada era tierna (nunca se quitó ese dejo de dolor), y antes de soltar su mano le besó la frente. Integra se quedó helada.

— ¿Qué…?

—Suerte, Lady Hellsing. Escoja bien. Después de todo, no deja de ser una niña todavía.

El muchacho desapareció entre el tumulto de gente que salía y entraba a la pista. Miró la mano que él sostenía segundos antes. Estaba fría.

_¡Listo! Disculpen ustedes la tardanza, es que me fui durante el puente a un viaje escolar a Oaxaca. Lo último que dice "el muchacho" (que si logré mi cometido, adivinaron que es Alucard en su forma de Vlad adolescente) es algo que le dice a Integra en la serie cuando la están operando y ella tiene los flashbacks. Ella dijo algo así como "me trataste como a una niña pequeña", y él le contestó "todavía eres una niña pequeña". Eso me mató de ternura, así que lo tuve que poner aquí. _

_También subiré el doodle del vestido de Integra y los de cómo es Chriselle, ¿vale? _

_Disculpen también la redacción, es que no me queda tiempo para revisarla. Gracias por leer. _


	7. Holiday I

_Aquí me tienen con nuevo capítulo, tardé un poco pero son vacaciones y al fin tendré tiempo (creo). Se me vino a la mente otra idea para otro A&I pero son tantas las ideas que tengo que pensarlo muchísimo. Subí unos doodles a mi DeviantArt, dos de Chriselle _.com/#/d4u9w44.com/#/d4u9v48 _y uno del vestido de Integra en la fiesta _.com/#/d4u9ve7  
><em>Espero que ahora la página no me joda los links. Ah, y como tampoco respeta los mil ocho mil enters que pongo en el texto para separar escenas, decidí hacerlo con puntitos. <em>

**6. Holiday **

¿Cómo se atrevía? Después de ser su escudo y su espada para luchar por Bretaña, _esa mujer_ ya no tenía ni un poco de consideración y le _avisaba_ que ella misma escogería los candidatos, los reuniría en la Fiesta de Verano (si no fuera por Walter, no sabría que ya casi se acababa agosto) y de ellos Integra tenía que desposar a alguno.

_Debido a tu poca disposición a encontrar marido, he decidido ayudarte. Por favor entiéndelo, no es mi intención presionarte, pero es necesario que la casa Hellsing tenga al menos un heredero. No es por mí, es por el reino y por el mundo. _

¿Por el mundo? Claro, debía ser que un niño llevara su preciosa sangre. ¿Pero y qué con el padre? Sabía que le traería más dificultades el padre que el hijo. El padre sería un inútil que no comprendería ni un poco el valor de su familia y su trabajo, que querría llegar a imponer sus reglas y sus costumbres, como si ella fuera cualquier dama. Sabía que tenía a Alucard para protegerla, pero tuvo miedo de sí misma, de sentir culpa por la existencia de un nuevo ser y ser ella quien tuviera que deshacerse del padre.

Caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, el sol se deslizaba por el suelo, rayado por las estructuras del ventanal. El mosaico blanquinegro se veía aún más partido, como un caleidoscopio visto en una foto vieja color sepia. La luz todavía no tocaba el traje de su padre, siempre solemne en el retrato, la muestra del vigor y la calma.

— ¿Tú qué harías?

Deslizó sus dedos desde su frente hasta su nuca, y cerró los ojos. Se quitó las gafas.

—No tendrías que preocuparte, claro. Nunca estuviste en la molesta condición de ser mujer. ¿Por qué no fui varón? — se recargó en su escritorio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Recordó que más de una vez lamentó lo mismo, y la única que su padre la escuchó, la reprimió de manera tremenda.

—Jamás vuelvas a lamentarte por lo que eres, ¿me oyes? Con eso estás diciendo que no es suficiente ser Hellsing. No, Integra, — la tomó de los hombros, pudo percibir el aroma a tabaco de su cuerpo — nunca quiero volver a escuchar eso. Sólo te estás victimizando, y en la guerra eso es de cobardes, ya ni siquiera de débiles.

Estaba claramente molesto, y parecía que ahora la pintura centelleaba en sus ojos.

—Claro, lo olvidaba. Ya me las arreglaré.

El calor del verano de ese año era casi insoportable, e Integra procuraba pasarla siempre dentro de los edificios para no tener que usar algo más ligero que su traje sastre y su camisa de seda cubriéndole todo el cuello. Sin embargo, el calor esta vez provenía de su cuerpo. Estaba estresada y cansada, prefería mil veces tener que entrar a una villa llena de ghouls y matarlos ella misma en vez de pensar en su futuro.

Deshizo el nudo de su corbatín, quitó la cruz con cuidado y la guardó en el bolsillo. Estaba a solas, pero de todas formas inspeccionó con la mirada su despacho. Con cautela, como si fuera un niño robando una golosina, desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa y se quitó el saco. Suspiró. Sin embargo, el calor también atormentaba sus piernas, así que mejor mandó todo al diablo y pensó que sería mejor ir a su habitación a tomar un baño.

Asomó la cabeza y miró el pasillo. Estaba vacío y oscuro, como siempre. Caminó hacia su habitación y preparó su baño sola. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Chriselle? Todavía no le agradecía su compañía en la fiesta de la reina, ni el vestido que le hizo. Claro, había dicho gracias, pero para ella era muy claro que no era suficiente. Siempre un favor con otro favor. Le diría a Walter que consiguiera a dos de sus mejores soldados, los vestiría de civiles y les diría que acompañaran a su amiga al lugar que ella quisiera ir. Sumergida, más tranquila, pensó en su amiga.

Tal vez tardaría dos horas en escoger su ropa, tal vez otra en el lugar. Podía llamar a Joseph, o podía ir sola, ella no necesitaba ir acompañada para pasarla bien, incluso tal vez sería tanta su emoción por interactuar con otra gente que algún acompañante le estorbaría. Tal vez iría a un bar y se embriagaría hasta decir incoherencias, regresaría a la mansión ebria e insistiría para que Integra la acompañara a seguir bebiendo. _Fairy, preciosa, ponte esto y vámonos a la fiesta. Tengo unos amigos que te van a caer muy bien._ Eso solía decir en las noches que un montón de alumnos se embriagaban de manera clandestina pasando las fuentes de los jardines, rumbo al que se decía que era un cementerio, y del que nunca faltaban leyendas o cuentos de espanto que a Integra siempre le daban risa.

Casi siempre accedía, se ponía la ropa que Chriselle le prestaba cuando aún no se animaba a comprar nada, pasaba algún lápiz sobre sus labios y se iban, siempre con los tacones en la mano. Eran los varones quienes siempre conseguían el alcohol, generalmente whiskey y cerveza. Integra aprendió a tomar eso, y de todas calidades pues, siendo tan jóvenes, no podían exigir gran cosa. También aprendió a fumar ahí, porque los amigos de Chriselle ya también eran suyos, y los amigos que había hecho ella sola también asistían.

Recordó ese ambiente de pocas luces, lámparas de papel de luz tenue que eran colgadas en los árboles y que no alumbraban casi nada. Siempre más allá de las fuentes, rumbo a los cementerios, donde no iban los prefectos y menos a deshoras de la noche en sábado. Siempre los jóvenes más solos eran los más unidos, a los que habían olvidado sus familias de sangre salvo en las navidades, pero al final los que habían encontrado una hermandad. Integra bebía con ellos, llevaba su lámpara de papel, reía, fumaba y bebía hasta quedar casi inconsciente. Tal vez algunas veces fumó algo que le decían que era tabaco y no lo era, pero estaba tan ebria entonces que ni siquiera podría asegurarlo ahora.

Se sumergió más, avergonzándose de sí misma, sobre todo porque no se arrepentía ni un ápice. ¿Qué diría su padre si supiera que hizo todo eso? A veces le sorprendía no haber perdido la virginidad en ninguna de esas fiestas que ahora, fríamente, calificaba como _salvajes_, como si ella nunca hubiera hecho algo parecido. Besó a uno que otro (Amati, Reagan, Windsor, tal vez otros más), fueron detrás de un arbusto un rato, pero nada más. Sin embargo, esto sólo lo hacía ebria, jamás había besado a nadie en su juicio.

Rió para sí. El único que había besado en su juicio era Alucard. Podría decirse que él se llevó su primer beso consciente. Él, un monstruo, su sirviente, y un ser despreciable. Recordó sus labios delgados, la forma en que correspondió su beso enseguida. Acababan de discutir de quién sabe qué, y, de súbito, ella lo besó. El vampiro la recibió, extrañado al principio, con gusto después (¿cuántos siglos tenía que nadie lo besaba?), y la estrechó, poniéndola entre su cuerpo y el escritorio. La había acariciado de manera superficial, sabía que era placer lo que su ama buscaba, y él se lo daría hasta que ella decidiera detenerse.

La besaba y ella comenzaba a respirar más hondo. Su calor _de humana_ le era sublime, su sangre en ese momento tenía un aroma delicioso. Pensó en mil cosas, desde devorarla, hacerla su reina, o desperdiciar su potencial y hacerle el amor ahí mismo. Y era amor, le costaba admitirlo, pero le había tomado cariño a esa niña mandona y cascarrabias, aunque todavía no conseguía verla como una mujer, incluso ahora mismo que la besaba y sentía su cuerpo.

Integra habría deseado estar ebria, pero después de que regresó a la mansión Hellsing jamás volvió a emborracharse, ni siquiera a quedar mareada. A veces, en las reuniones, veía la cara atónita de Walter al ver la resistencia que ella tenía tras dos, tres, cuatro y más copas de alcohol. Tampoco iba a olvidar nunca la cara que puso cuando la descubrió fumando de forma tan natural, a escondidas, en el jardín. Tendría unos dieciocho.

Salió de la tina y se secó. Estaba más tranquila, el viaje lo había hecho al pasado, y no lamentaba nada. Sabría qué hacer si se casaba. Sabría cómo tratar a su futuro marido para quitarlo del camino si se ponía muy necio, y también cómo criar a _su_ hijo. Se miró al espejo mientras se ponía el camisón y se cepillaba el cabello.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Fairy? ¿Estás ahí? Amati llamó a mi teléfono, quiere hablar contigo. Dice que es algo serio. — Integra abrió la puerta, y estaba Chriselle ahí, con una camiseta y un short bastante corto para su gusto. Tomó el teléfono y estuvo dialogando un rato. Colgó, y regresó el objeto a manos de su amiga.

—Dice que prefiere hablarlo en persona. Vendrá en unos minutos.

….

—No hay tiempo. Ese hombre quiere tu mano, ¿lo recuerdas? El odioso de la fiesta. Mi tío dice que ha hecho de todo para simpatizar con la reina. Lo peor es que lo está logrando y ayer le manifestó su deseo de casarse contigo. Dolly, ese hombre es peligroso.

— ¿Peligroso? ¿Un vulgar cualquiera que se hizo rico de la noche a la mañana? ¿Cómo se supone que se coló entre la nobleza? — Integra enarcaba la ceja. La blusa azul de gasa caía libre desde sus pechos. Estaba en casa, tenía calor y recibiría una visita de confianza para vestir eso (Amati la había visto en el peor de sus estados, una simple blusa y un pantalón blanco ajustado no eran nada).

—Tiene muchas influencias. Casi estoy seguro de que convencerá a la reina de que él es el indicado para casarse contigo. — tomó un cigarro y lo encendió.

— ¿Y qué sugieres que haga? ¿Matarlo? — su tono irónico lo molestó un poco, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—No, para nada. Fairbrook, — ya no la llamó Dolly, la cosa se ponía seria de verdad — yo sé que esto es una locura, pero en verdad quiero ayudarte. No puedo permitir que eso pase.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cásate conmigo. — Integra dejó caer el cigarro de su boca, y Amati agradeció que el piso no fuera de alfombra. Estaba completamente pasmada.

— ¿Qué? — Joseph sacudió la cabeza y llevó sus manos a sus sienes.

— ¡Te dije que sería una locura! Pero es en serio, cásate conmigo, y te juro que no estorbaré en absoluto en tus planes, no intentaré mandarte, porque sé que tú eres un alma libre e indomable. Mi tío me contó todo lo que has tenido que pasar para estar aquí, Fairbrook, y quiero ayudarte.

— ¿Te casas conmigo por compasión?

— ¡No! No, no, no. No, Fairbrook, me caso contigo porque eres mi amiga, y porque sé que no quieres pasar por esto. Creí que al menos sería mejor tener por esposo a una persona que te agrada. — ahora miraba al piso —Pero todo depende de ti. Piénsalo.

Sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y dudó su acción con ella en la mano. Terminó poniéndola sobre el escritorio, a la vista de Integra, y se retiró. Cuando se fue, seguía mirando la cajita, pero no se atrevía a abrirla. Chriselle entró.

—La puerta estaba abierta. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba hablar contigo? — Integra se volvió hacia ella y después regresó la vista a la caja. Chriselle la miró con interés, se acercaba más para verla mejor, y después dejó salir un aspaviento.

—No la toques. Ni se te ocurra abrirla.

Hubo un largo silencio, ambas quietas como estatuas, apenas respirando. Parecía que todo en el despacho estaba muerto durante unos minutos. De pronto, Chriselle sintió la mano de la noble sobre su muñeca.

—Vámonos de aquí. Este lugar me sofoca.

— ¿Pero a dónde?

—No sé, donde sea lejos de aquí.

…..

Vaya que era lejos, Integra se había excedido. El sol parisino quemaba su piel, era increíble que no llevaran nada de equipaje. Llevaban dinero y documentos, no necesitarían otra cosa, dijo Integra. Chriselle no le había dicho nada, la vio demasiado perturbada. Durante el vuelo, se entretuvo intentando imaginar todos los posibles escenarios, y no tardó mucho en relacionar el hecho de que Integra tuviera que casarse y la cajita que habían dejado en el escritorio, muchos kilómetros atrás ya.

Sólo le había dicho que esperara en el lobby, tardó unos minutos y regresó con una bolsa. Y de repente ya estaban en una suite, Integra tirada en un sofá con aire exhausto, con el brazo sobre la cara y los cabellos revueltos sobre los cojines. Tardó muy poco en caer en un sueño profundo, con un rostro apacible al que tuvo que retirar las gafas y ponerlas en la mesita para que no se doblaran o la lastimaran, con sus labios rosados y entreabiertos y las pestañas largas y claras. Casi parecía frágil.

Y vio a la Integra de hace seis años, la que no tenía pasado ni futuro, la que se había liberado de recuerdos y preocupaciones por llegar a ser algo. Cada vez que le preguntaban qué iba a estudiar, ella respondía un "no sé" ligero y desinteresado. No lograba comprender del todo por qué _aquella Integra_ se había esfumado, la que vivía sólo el presente, y se había cambiado por esta otra, todo el tiempo dando gloria a un pasado ajeno y preocupándose por poder seguir manteniendo el prestigio de su sangre en un futuro.

Sin embargo, hoy daba la impresión de regresar a ratos, como un espectro de película de terror que uno no sabe si está seguro de que lo vio. Sabía que no estaba huyendo (Integra _jamás_ haría tal cosa), tan sólo había mandado todo al diablo por un momento. No sabía si debía sentirse halagada por haber sido elegida por ella para acompañarla durante ese evento de decisión tan impredecible y súbita, o sentirse _usada_. Es decir, cuando se comete un crimen, por ponerlo en exageración, a veces se llevan los objetos que puedan hablar sobre lo hecho, o se pulverizan o desaparecen del escenario. Ella, en este caso, era la última persona que podía o no hablar de lo último que había hecho Integra antes de _largarse_.

Entonces, le sorprendió saber que no fue ella quien le dio la idea de marcharse, sino que Fairy la tomó por sí misma, cuando lo esperable era que hubiera sido lo contrario. Sonrió para sí, bajaría a buscar un lindo bikini para nadar en la piscina. Tal vez cuando regresara encontraría a su amiga abatida o indiferente, o incluso todavía dormida, dejándose en el seno flotante y apartado del sueño sin memoria y sin conciencia, el que no produce remordimientos ni pesadillas, y que permite que descansemos de verdad.

….

Él había escuchado todo. Él era omnipresente, y estaba tan descolocado que no sabía si prefería nunca haber escuchado la conversación entera. Mejor dicho, no haber escuchado un "no" rotundo de la mujer que llamaba ama. Y lo peor fue cuando decidió irse sin avisar a nadie, y él no pudo hacer nada para detenerla o, mejor dicho, no quiso hacer nada para detenerla. Tal vez por miedo a inhibirla en una acción que jamás en su vida la había visto hacer: huir. Integra estaba huyendo de sus problemas, ¿acaso podría ser otra cosa? Se reprochó no haberle sacado suficiente información a Chriselle: sabía de las anécdotas en los cafés, de su erudición en el salón de clases, de sus disgustos en los centros comerciales, incluso de sus deslices estando borracha, pero nada; no había cosa que indicara una justificación de su actitud.

Por otro lado, estaba ese hombre, Amati, que le pidió matrimonio a su ama, y por lo tanto se ofreció a ser el padre de sus hijos. Por primera vez desconfió de sus poderes mentales, lo ponía nervioso el hecho de que Integra no lo hubiera rechazado del todo, y aunque no había percibido malas intenciones en aquél hombre, temía que pudiera apoderarse de una parte de Integra, algo que no tuviera nada que ver con su poder ni con su apellido. Ahí estaba: _tenía miedo_, ya ni siquiera enojo por encontrar un rival, sino miedo porque sabía que Joseph Amati tenía todo lo que él había perdido cuando se negó a Dios y a la vida para toda la eternidad.

Durante esos diez años creyó siempre que la relación entre Integra y él sería intocable, pues no había relación parecida de amo-sirviente que pudiera tener en la vida. Sin embargo, él supo desde mucho que iría mucho más allá, que no sólo sería su sirviente, sino su aliado y confidente, el encargado de llevar a cabo su misión (que era tan importante para ella) y quien callaría por ella (o ella callaría por él) todas las atrocidades que habían cometido juntos, y borrarían la evidencia para el resto de la inferior raza humana. _Yo soy el arma_, le dijo un día, _yo hago tu voluntad_.

¿Qué pasaría si se casaba con Joseph Amati? ¿Le confiaría todo? ¿Le ordenaría que lo obedeciera a él también? Lo primero que pensó es que su relación pasaría a un segundo plano, literalmente a la de amo-sirviente, limitándose a las órdenes, ya sin las acostumbradas discusiones o siquiera miradas por parte de la noble mujer. Incluso tal vez le pediría casi desaparecer, pues para formar una familia de forma sana y deseable no se necesita un ente sarcástico de inframundo que vaya apareciéndose en las paredes. Serviría a la descendencia de Integra sólo si eran dignos, pero la obedecería a ella hasta el final.

Escuchó al posible _usurpador_ venir, y cuando abrió la puerta casi gritó del susto. Alucard sonrió, pues sabía que su aspecto, por más humano que lo hiciera, daba esa sensación. Él traía la esencia y el aroma de la muerte. No encendió la luz, Amati enseguida supo de quién se trataba, aunque jamás lo hubiera visto en persona.

—Eres tú Nosferatu Alucard, ¿no? — el aludido ladeó la cabeza un poco, sin quitar su sonrisa.

—No es muy difícil adivinarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Joseph Amati, con la inocencia que su juventud le daba, ni siquiera se imaginaba que tenía que ver con que el día anterior había visto a _Dolly_ y le propuso matrimonio. Mantuvo el ceño fruncido, esperando la respuesta del vampiro. Alucard se levantó de la silla que había tomado prestada sin permiso, y se aproximó unos pasos hacia el hombre, acorralándolo contra la pared.

—Sé que le has pedido matrimonio a mi ama, así que voy a advertirte algo: si ella sale lastimada en cualquier sentido, por más ínfima que sea la herida, lo vas a pagar caro. — para decir esto último ya se había quitado las gafas, manteniendo contacto visual los ojos rojos con los verdes de manera muy directa. Tenía un rictus serio, no molesto, pero se podía ver azoro en su mirada carmesí — Así que te sugiero que te conduzcas con cuidado. Ella y yo estamos atados bajo un contrato de sangre. — Casi lo dijo como un "ella me pertenece" — que perdurará durante toda su vida, a menos que encuentre la forma de sellarme de nuevo. Eres un mocoso, no has pasado ni por la mitad de lo que ella ya superó. ¿De verdad crees que puedes ser el padre de sus hijos?

Amati se armó de valor, no sería fácil contestarle a un ser tan intimidante aunque en verdad no tuviera malas intenciones para con su amiga.

—Yo lo hago porque quiero a Fairbrook y quiero ayudarla. No hay otra verdad. No me importa cuán poderoso seas, tu poder está bajo sus órdenes, y al final será ella quien tome la decisión. No quiero forzarla a nada, y no tengo que jurárselo a nadie. — Exhaló, aliviado de que pudiera decirle todo aquello — Además, ¿no crees que estás siendo posesivo?

Esta vez Alucard endureció su expresión, el mocoso no resultaba tan inocente después de todo. Sí, era posesivo porque era _su _ama, y no tenía otra cosa a la que aferrarse en su no-vida. Se alejó del muchacho, intentando recomponerse de ese tiro directo y acertado.

—Yo hice lo que tenía que hacer aquí. No te atrevas a hacerla sufrir. — Había un dejo de resignación en su tono, ¿estaba aprobando que se acercara a Dolly? Amati sonrió de medio lado.

—Nadie tendrá que preocuparse por eso, dalo por hecho. Claro, si me acepta.

Alucard se desvaneció en sus tinieblas, dejando solo a Joseph. Por ahora, su única preocupación era inventar una coartada para que Fairbrook, Fairy, Integra o Dolly fuera excusada por la reina. Lo más probable era que Walter ya lo estuviera haciendo desde que notó la ausencia de su señora (debió ser el primero) y le fuera mucho más fácil puesto que él sabía de su rutina y su vida. Se dejó caer en la silla que antes ocupara el demonio. Olía a muerte todavía.

_Sexto capítulo listo. Esto está tardando más de lo que planee, y creo que me agrada. El problema es que todavía no sé muy bien en qué va a terminar. En fin, problema mío, espero resolverlo pronto. Gracias a todos por leer y gracias por sus reviews, me motivan a seguir escribiendo _


	8. Juego de niños

_Desde aquí no lo tengo bien definido. Veré qué sale. _

**7. Juego de niños**

La coartada funcionó lo suficiente. Es decir, muchos se imaginaban que su "ausencia por un trabajo urgente" no era mera casualidad, y la reina misma lo sabía, pero la excusó también. De alguna forma haría que Integra la obedeciera, tarde o temprano. Era su deber. Walter había estado preocupado porque no había tenido contacto con Integra ni con Chriselle durante dos semanas desde que se fueron, y al parecer nadie sabía de su paradero. Temía que ambas hubieran sido atrapadas por la policía italiana o por la mafia con la que Chriselle hizo negocios sin saberlo, si era la primera, habrían ya liberado a Integra, pero si era la segunda, se imaginaba lo peor.

Varias veces insistió a Alucard que fuera a buscarlas, cosa que él se negaba a hacer por miedo a la decisión de su ama. No quería tener que encararlo, no quería tener que escuchar de su boca que otra persona vendría a entrometerse en sus asuntos y en su vida y en su relación, y que de ahora en adelante él tendría que vivir con eso. Se daba lástima, después de tantos cientos de años viviendo y provocando todo tipo de horrores, y le daba miedo la decisión de una mujer. La mujer que amaba. Y todo eso supo callarlo durante años, frente a ella, frente a Walter, frente a Seras, la reina y sus caballeros estúpidos. Nadie tenía ni idea de todo lo que Alucard callaba y sentía por Integra, había sabido no dar ni un indicio. Nadie excepto Joseph Amati, o acaso sería su paranoia, pues lo había llamado "posesivo".

—Supimos por las embajadas que está en París. Se hospedaron unos días en un hotel, pero después de eso nadie sabe nada.

—Ya veo. — Alucard sólo meneaba la copa en su mano, y la miraba, como si Walter no estuviera en la habitación.

—Ya lo sabías, ¿no es así?

—No.

— ¿Entonces por qué actúas como si no te importara? — el mayordomo se escuchaba irritado, cansado. Alucard rompió la copa con sus dedos.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla? Eso haré. Pero si ella decide que no es tiempo de regresar aún, habrá sido en vano. Ambos sabemos que está bien, si algo le pasara yo lo sabría. Me invocaría, y yo…

—Jamás llegarías a tiempo. Francia está cruzando el mar. — Alucard sonrió y cerró los ojos.

—Cierto. Muy cierto, shinigami. — rió con su acostumbrada risa profunda y seca. Reía de sí mismo porque no había querido ver el problema: tendría que ir a buscarla de todas formas.

—Tenemos el helicóptero listo. ¿Quiere que llame a la señorita Seras?

—No. Ella se quedará aquí. — caminó fuera del salón.

—Sé discreto. Sabes que a ella no le gustan las escenas.

…

Integra paró y sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsa (ahora se había acostumbrado a usar bolsa, pues ya no vestía traje sastre). Todo era sencillo, ella parecía una simple turista que subía las callejuelas de Montmartre para sacar fotos. Algún mesero le había dicho que ya no fuera, que llegaría muy tarde y probablemente ya estaría cerrado para turistas. Integra le sonrió y le dio las gracias, ella ya lo sabía, ya había ido unas tres veces, pero le gustaba cómo se veía la colina bañada de la última luz del día, le gustaba ese lugar y Saint Pierre más que Sacré Coeur, aunque supiera que era católica.

Terminó su cigarrillo y se dispuso a andar otra vez el camino jamás conocido del todo. Saint Pierre se veía más cerca, un poco desolada ya por la hora (terminaba de atardecer ya), desolada y tranquila. No entró pero disfrutó de la vista, el aire volaba su vestido blanco floreado de algodón de falda larguísima y sin tirantes, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Llevaba un cárdigan corto que poco le serviría para arroparla del viento de la noche. Dio dos fumadas más, soltó el humo y dejó el cigarrillo en su boca para acomodar los cabellos salidos de la larga trenza.

— ¿Ama? — Integra no se volvió. Presentía que era él quien lo había estado siguiendo, pero no le dio importancia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Alucard? — aplastó el cigarrillo contra su cenicero portable. No había forma de que pudiera disfrutarlo ya, aunque todavía estaba tranquila. El vampiro caminó hasta estar a la par de ella, observando el mismo paisaje de gradientes y luces.

—Walter está preocupado, nadie sabe de tu paradero desde hace dos semanas. — ella sonrió levemente.

—Esa era la idea, que no me encontraran. Tardaste más tiempo del que creí. — al fin lo miró a los ojos, y después hacia la antigua iglesia. — ¿No te parece hermosa?

—Me deprime. Tantos siglos, tantas veces destruida y reconstruida con pedazos de cada época, parece completa y se sostiene a pesar de su antigüedad, pero ¿para qué? ¿Cuál es el fin de mantenerla erguida? Debieron destruirla completamente, o dejarla intacta. Ha perdido pedazos de sí misma que jamás volverá a tener. Me recuerda tanto…

— ¿A ti? — Alucard se negó a mirarla a los ojos, se reprochaba haber sido tan expresivo en una respuesta que bien pudo contestar con un sí o un no. Pero no podía evitarlo, tenía el disgusto y el nerviosismo a flor de piel. Integra rió de su reacción infantil, casi le dio ternura.

—Eras tú el muchacho de la fiesta, ¿no? — cambió de tema, no quería incomodarlo, ni quería una discusión. No ahora, no frente a los gradientes y las luces parisinas, no en Montmartre.

— ¿Por qué huiste? — era su turno de incomodarla, pero Integra pretendía seguir tranquila y así sería.

—No estoy huyendo. Parece que no me conoces, Alucard.

Era cierto y no, no conocía ese lado suyo, quería decírselo, pero sabía que no podría controlarse y de su boca saldrían otras cosas que no debía decir en ese instante. Lo había atrapado: si le preguntaba la razón, estaría confirmando que no la conocía, y si no decía nada, jamás sabría la causa.

—Vestida así te ves de tu edad. — fue lo único que pudo decirle. Desviaba el tema de nuevo.

—Esto es lo más cercano a la libertad de mí misma que he tenido en seis años. No estoy huyendo, sólo mandé todo al diablo por un tiempo. Sé que está mal, pero no me importa.

Alucard la escuchó en silencio. Nunca la había escuchado hablar así, ni con esa expresión tan serena, ni con ese tono tan neutral, ni todo eso al mismo tiempo. Su mirada, casi amable, lo envolvía y parecía casi disipar las tinieblas. Ella continuó.

—Supongo que lo sabes. Joseph me pidió matrimonio. Es un buen hombre, aunque algo tonto.

— ¿Aceptarás? — no quería escucharlo, pero lo preguntó.

—Tenías razón. Uno no piensa en esas cosas a esta edad, yo no deseo casarme. Sin embargo, hasta ahora, él es la mejor opción que tengo para seguir órdenes. Soy muy joven, sí, tal vez sigo siendo una niña, pero aún así caminaré hacia el altar, haré mis votos con los suyos, llevaremos la misma argolla y así será consumado mi matrimonio. Sin amor pero con mi consentimiento.

—Será el padre de tus hijos. — cada palabra hería como hacía siglos no sentía dolor.

—Eso. Yo seré su esposa, pero no su mujer. — ya llevaba rato deshaciéndose la trenza lentamente, pasando sus manos por los largos cabellos, mirando el paisaje ya nocturno de la ciudad. Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos, el viento arreció y hacía volar los mechones sueltos. El tiempo se paró. — Deseé estar borracha entonces.

— ¿Qué?

Sus manos olían a tabaco. Sus manos desnudas y suaves, siempre las había visto cubiertas con los guantes blancos. Ahora estaban sobre su rostro, el peso de su cuerpo estaba sobre las puntas de sus pies desnudos bajo las sandalias. Esta vez tardó más en caer en cuenta de que lo besaba, a pesar de sentir la tibieza de su boca sobre la suya. Los latidos de su corazón traspasaban la piel y la ropa, eran acelerados y constantes, fuertes. La estrechó como la primera vez que la besó. Ahora sí la veía como una mujer, ahora quería tocarla y sentirla y llenarse de ella. La abrazaba con sus largos brazos, acariciaba su nuca y su espalda con la ternura que un demonio no podría tener.

Casi se sintió humano. Humano como ella, o como Joseph Amati. Separó su boca bruscamente, sin dejar de abrazarla.

— ¿Quién eres hoy? ¿Integra? ¿Fairy? ¿Dolly? — su mirada herida, la misma del muchacho del baile, del alma quebrada y reconstruida a la mala regresó. — ¿Crees que esto es un juego de niños? — la besó con furia por un corto tiempo, dejándola si respiración — Déjate ya de estupideces. Vas a casarte con otro hombre y me besas a mí.

Integra cambió su expresión por una de preocupación. Jamás le había hablado así, nunca había notado enojo hacia su persona.

—Alucard…

—Esto es peor que un sueño de décadas. Nunca debiste despertarme, no tú. Nunca debiste ser fuerte, habría sido mejor si aceptabas que bebiera tu sangre, nunca debiste ser superior a los demás humanos, ni crecer frente a mí ni darme órdenes, siempre "busca y destruye", ni hacerme tu aliado ¡Fui un príncipe! Jamás debiste ser tan perfecta ni tan hermosa, y mucho menos excepcional .Yo he visto toda clase de mujeres durante mi vida y mi no-vida, y jamás he encontrado a una como tú.

Quería gritarle, ordenarle que se callara. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Qué le reprochaba? ¿Existir? ¿Deseaba que estuviera muerta acaso? Pero el bermellón la tenía paralizada, ahora Alucard tomaba sus muñecas fuertemente. Ella forcejeó para liberarse aunque sabía que era inútil.

—Puedes besarme cuantas veces quieras, pedirme que tengamos sexo hasta que estés satisfecha, aún casada con ese hombre, aún con hijos, después de todo yo he cometido todo tipo de bajezas. Voy a hacerlo, soy tu sirviente y seguiré tus órdenes hasta tu muerte. Pero escúchame bien: nada de eso lo haré indiferente y mucho menos con disgusto porque te tengo amor, Integra, aunque me desprecies por ser lo que soy.

Integra dejó de forcejear y miró al piso, consternada. ¿Le estaba declarando su amor? Su corazón dio un vuelco, tal vez latía mucho más rápido. Las piernas le temblaban. No se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, sólo alzó la vista lo suficiente para ver su pecho. Condujo sus manos hacia los anchos hombros que ahora eran cubiertos por una gabardina gris. No había notado que su vestimenta era ahora menos llamativa y más _común_, como la de ella. Recargó lentamente su rostro en el pecho del vampiro.

—Vamos a casa. — murmuró.

…..

No lograba comprender cuán rápido había pasado el tiempo. Todo fue cuestión de semanas, unas visitas aquí y allá, arreglar documentos y demás cosas. Sir Williams se ofreció a ayudar, pero también tenía que lidiar con sus deberes, ya que apenas se reincorporaba a la mesa redonda. Integra todavía se sentía cómoda con la presencia de su prometido, todavía lograba sacarle risas naturales y francas, y pensó que tal vez no había equivocado su decisión, aunque a veces, al ver el anillo en su dedo la hacía sentir incómoda. Le costaba imaginarse como la esposa de alguien que consideraba más como un hermano.

La ceremonia había sido en Santa Margarita, sólo con los invitados necesarios y a puertas cerradas. Le juró amor y compañía frente a Dios y a la reina en el altar, se había dejado poner el anillo, y había aceptado que iba bajo decisión libre. Hizo todo lo que la tradición pedía, llevaba un vestido exquisito de nuevo hecho por Chriselle, quien ya había logrado popularidad y simpatía entre la nobleza por su excelente trabajo.

Se quitó los pendientes y hurgó entre su cabello para sacar las decenas de broches que habían sido puestos para que el moño se quedara perfecto y en su lugar durante tantas horas que duraron la ceremonia y el banquete. No había visto a Alucard desde hacía tres días, y no le había hablado desde esa noche en Montmartre. Le había dicho que la amaba, y aún así ella se casaba con otro hombre. Así debía ser, porque él era su esclavo, y además un monstruo. Al sacar un pasador se jaló el cabello, y siseó. Comenzaba a irritarse.

Frente al espejo, se veía a sí misma ataviada en ese vestido que jamás volvería a usar, todavía maquillada, luchando contra el peinado que apenas se dejaba deshacer. Temió romper el trabajo de su amiga por la fuerza con la que halaba los nudos, así que, como pudo, desabrochó y salió de entre todas las pesadas telas, con el moño medio deshecho. Recordó que también las zapatillas estaban matándola desde hacía un buen rato, así que se descalzó, puso el vestido en una silla y prosiguió con su labor de deshacer el peinado.

¿Quién era esa mujer en el espejo? No era más Integra Hellsing, aunque la idea original del matrimonio fuera conservar su libertad. ¿Esa era la señora Amati, acaso? Al fin su cabello cedió, ahora faltaba su rostro. Ciertamente se veía más joven ahora, aunque endureciera su expresión.

_Vestida así te ves de tu edad._

Recordó su voz vibrante en Montmartre. Sólo le dijo eso, no le dijo si le gustaba o no. Pero le dijo también que era hermosa. Integra jamás quiso reparar en su belleza, por ella estaba bien no tenerla, de hecho trataba de ocultar su naturaleza femenina. No se fijaba nunca en ello por más veces que se mirara en el espejo cada mañana, ni cada vez que la arreglaban para una fiesta, ni si quiera ahora mismo que cepillaba su cabello. Miró sus manos, en ellas el solitario y la argolla que lo unían al hombre que no amaba. Apretó sus puños y juntó sus rodillas, tenía miedo de ver de nuevo una imagen cambiada de sí misma. Lentamente, subió la mirada y se encontró de nuevo con el espejo. Pasó sus dedos sobre su rostro, como para confirmar que era suyo el reflejo.

_¿De esto es que se enamora alguien?_

Era agradable a la vista, observaba cada línea y facción conocida y desconocida por ella misma. Las veces que se había sentido inferior al lado de Chriselle y otras chicas por _verse diferente_ ahora le resultaban absurdas. Sentía vergüenza por descubrir su belleza después de veintidós años, y después por sentirse narcisista. Enseguida soltó el cepillo y se levantó del taburete. El maquillaje podía esperar.

Unas manos frías sobre sus hombros la congelaron antes de que pudiera darle la espalda al espejo.

— ¿Al fin aceptaste lo que eres? — los dedos se deslizaron sobre sus brazos desnudos. Los ojos rojos reflejaban la luz de la lámpara encima del tocador como dos brasas a punto de extinguirse. Integra no contestó, sólo lo miraba por el reflejo.

Se volvió para poder verlo de frente, respiraba hondo con la boca, suave, casi inaudible. Alucard disfrutó de aquella vista, la mujer que amaba en corsé y bragas, descalza, algo despeinada y sin desmaquillar. Y lo mejor: clavando su mirada azul en la suya carmesí. Y, de la nada, le soltó una bofetada.

—No es ningún juego de niños, chupasangre imbécil. — en sus ojos también había furia y resentimiento, ella también estaba herida. — Es difícil para mí tener tantas facetas. Pero cada una de ellas te tiene y te ha tenido en cuenta siempre. A ti, mi fiel siervo y mi esclavo, quien va a acompañarme hasta el día de mi muerte. A ti mismo, demonio.

Y sin decir nada más, lo haló hacia ella de su corbata, besándolo con la misma furia que él usó en Montmartre. Alucard no lo veía venir, aunque era la tercera vez que su ama lo besaba. Era la gloria, su cuerpo semidesnudo y tibio, siempre tibio, suave a la hora de estrecharlo otra vez. Esta vez sus manos se posaron en su nuca, y fue ella quien interrumpió el beso.

—A mí tampoco me es indiferente.

—Claro que no. Acabas de llamarme demonio. — no podía creerlo, quería escucharlo de sus labios. Pero sabía que Integra era demasiado orgullosa, así que lo que recibió por respuesta le bastó. Ella retiró algunos mechones de pelo negro de su cara con suavidad.

—Satanás era el ángel más hermoso de Dios antes de convertirse en el demonio.

Deshizo la corbata lentamente. Él mismo se deshizo de la gabardina y del chaleco.

—Sabes que el amor entre un ángel y un demonio es imposible. Tú no puedes llevarme al paraíso, ni quieres que te arrastre al infierno. Te lo he pedido incontables veces, pero sólo pensando en mí. Podría arrastrarte conmigo, hacerte mi reina no-muerta, juntos reinaríamos las tinieblas hasta el fin de los tiempos. — se sentó en el filo de la cama sin dejar de estrechar a Integra para que se sentara en sus piernas.

—Es una locura.

—Y una atrocidad. Pero no podemos escondernos por siempre, condesa. — lamió su cuello mientras bajaba sus dedos buscando el nudo del corsé. Ella siseó y acalló un suspiro.

—Cortar mis alas para no regresar nunca al reino de los cielos, justo como tú lo hiciste… — trataba de mantener su voz firme, pero Alucard ya terminaba de desabrochar el corsé y paseaba sus manos a lo largo de su espalda — Mejor cierra las puertas del infierno tú mismo.

Integra se separó del vampiro y terminó de desnudarse frente a él. Alucard fue presa de la lujuria y la ternura al verla titubeante, abrazándose a sí misma intentando en vano cubrir sus pechos.

—Hazme tu mujer. Quiero sentirte en mi cuerpo. — murmuró.

No sabía qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, estaba boquiabierto. Lo primero que quiso hacer fue hacerle caso, desnudarse él también y hacerle el amor, oírla gemir y gritar su nombre. De esta forma, quedaría imposibilitada la idea de convertirla en vampiro, envejecería y moriría como el resto de los humanos. Pero no, no deseaba eso. Durante todos sus siglos no había visto un ser tan fascinante como ella, y encontrarla era como haber encontrado el tesoro más valioso de todos los tiempos. Hacerle el amor ahí y ahora era deleitarse al verlo, pero tirarlo al fuego enseguida, se perdería para siempre.

Se desabrochó la camisa y la deslizó al suelo mientras caminaba hacia ella. Ella quedó sorprendida, Alucard era igual que ella a la hora de vestirse. Siempre cubierto todo de cuello a pies.

—No puedo. Me niego a acabar con tu virginidad, Integra. — la aludida le quitó los guantes y dejó que las manos pálidas acariciaran su cintura.

— ¿Vas a desobedecerme? — deslizó los dedos (los de la mano que no llevaban el anillo ni la argolla) sobre el abdomen del vampiro hasta topar con el botón del pantalón. Alucard suspiró, esa imagen era demasiado erótica para soportarla. Negó con la cabeza lentamente, cargó a Integra y la recostó en la cama. Enseguida se puso sobre ella y la besó con sed, la besó de forma tan brusca que lastimó su labio inferior e hizo que ella emitiera un gemido de dolor y comenzara a sangrar. Sus ojos se avivaron como se avivan las brasas con el aire, y el deseo se hizo aún mayor.

—Maldita Hellsing. Maldita, maldita seas. ¿Por qué insistes en caminar bajo la luz? ¿Por qué tienes que despreciarme por mi naturaleza? Sí, alguna vez fui un ángel, pero mi devoción a Dios me llevó a ser un monstruo. Dios no es justo ni misericordioso, Integra Hellsing, y después de tantos siglos que me negué a él hace que tú existas y que me enamore de ti.

Bebió de su boca y la mordió levemente para hacer más grande la herida. Todavía estaba a tiempo de salir de eso, aunque su sangre fuera la más exquisita y su cuerpo el más hermoso. Cuando se separó de su boca, siguió con su cuello, después con sus pechos. Besó lentamente, como si de repente el deseo desenfrenado hubiera pasado a segundo plano. Su vientre puro no iba a ser manchado por nadie, ni siquiera por él, eso ya lo había decidido. Sus muslos invitantes le gritaban ser poseídos, eran gritos que sólo él podía escuchar ahora.

Se tomó más tiempo cada vez, escuchaba los gemidos que Integra intentaba acallar, los suspiros y los jadeos que cada beso suyo provocaban. Su expresión ahora mismo debía ser adorable. Abrió los muslos y besó su sexo, ella arqueó su espalda al instante, pronunciando su nombre sin aliento. Le habría gustado ver su cara con cada espasmo que producía su lengua experta, Integra jalaba las sábanas cada vez con más fuerza. Sonrió, aquí entraba su artimaña.

Integra, que todo lo veía confuso desde hace rato, vio todo en tinieblas. Supuso que era por el éxtasis que le causaban las caricias de su amante, así que se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos. Sintió su peso y poco después la ligera molestia. Ya estaba penetrándola. Ni siquiera preguntó si estaba bien, si estaba segura de esto. Mejor, no le daba más problemas de duda.

—Te haré sentirme, justo como me lo pediste, condesa. — le hablaba al oído con su voz grave, esta vez sonaba más ronca y sensual. Ella enredó sus dedos en los negros cabellos. Todo él estaba frío, pero inexplicablemente podía sentir un calor proveniente de su pecho. Él resbalaba dentro de ella, cada vez más rápido las embestidas, cada vez más intensas. La besaba y gemía también, sus gemidos eran ásperos y definidos, vigorosos, escucharlos la excitaban más.

La estacaba con fuerza, ahora la había cargado y llevado hasta la pared (la cama sonaba demasiado). Ahora lo hacía con más profundidad, con tanta que creyó que resquebrajarían la pared, ella mordía su mano para acallar un poco los ya inevitables gemidos. Se sentía al borde de una enfermedad. Se sentía deseada. Deseada por Alucard, su sirviente, que ahora mismo le estaba haciendo el amor y que la estaba llevando a la demencia. Incluso el dolor era éxtasis, sus nervios explotaron en un clímax que recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Se quedó sin fuerzas y casi sin conocimiento.

Alucard la recostó de nuevo en la cama, la arropó y besó su frente.

—Es tiempo de que me vaya. Tienes que descansar para tu viaje de bodas. — ella quiso detenerlo, pero lo que quedaba de su fuerza se centró en recuperar el aliento. Todo lo vio borroso, y poco a poco cerró los ojos hasta que la dominó un profundo sueño.

_Bueno, ya está. Un poco desconectadas las oraciones en los párrafos, me habría gustado tener más unificación, pero salió así. Sí, la página insiste en joder los links, por lo que veo, así que lo siento, tendrán que buscarme como KatyShaga en Deviantart si quieren ver a Chriselle y el vestido de Integra. Disculpen ustedes que no les haya advertido el lemon xD_


	9. Ataque

_Desde aquí no hay nada planeado. Escribí tanta "basura" que hasta me salió material para un one-shot (Dios mío, creo que este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito) ubicado en este capítulo. Le puse _El obsequio_, ahí anda por si gustan leerlo. _

**8. Ataque**

Despertó, su cuerpo le pesaba como cuando estaba enferma. Walter no había ido a levantarla, tal vez por su condición de recién casada y porque ella misma había expresado la noche anterior que estaba exhausta. Y vaya, todavía quería seguir durmiendo. Rodó en la cama hacia el lado contrario, y vio el vestido en la silla, los zapatos y su ropa interior en el suelo.

_Alucard. _

Enseguida se sentó y levantó las sábanas. No la había dejado completamente desnuda: traía un camisón puesto. Sonrió. En su cabello tenía todavía su aroma. Se abrazó a sí misma y volvió a colocar su cuerpo sobre el colchón, como él lo había hecho en la noche. El sentimiento de culpa trató de invadirla, pero se sentía tan completa que lo dejó para después. Alucard la había llenado como pocas cosas en su vida, en todos los sentidos.

Se ducharía y bajaría a desayunar, en unas horas iría con Joseph en un avión con rumbo al Caribe. De regreso pasarían por China, India, el Mediterráneo y Europa Oriental. Integra le había dicho que no quería estar tanto tiempo fuera, pues su trabajo demandaba mucho, pero sir Williams y la reina insistieron, con el pretexto de que era mejor que tuvieran mejor convivencia como pareja. Joseph la miró como diciendo _lo siento_, pero ella levantó los hombros en respuesta. Al menos no lo pasaría mal. Pero estaría al menos tres meses lejos de casa. Lejos de él.

Bajó, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo. Cualquiera que la viera preguntaría la causa, y después afirmarían que era porque recién había contraído nupcias. No quería comentarios erróneos ni felicitaciones, sobre todo porque no había pasado ni un día y ya era una mujer adúltera. Abrochó la chaqueta color crema y pasó sus manos sobre los pliegues de su pantalón gris. Pensó en cambiar sus gafas, esas no iban con la ropa que llevaba ahora (cómoda para el viaje). Después sería, tal vez a mitad del viaje, cuando decidiera que éstas eran muy pesadas.

En el camino se encontró a Seras, quien, al verla vestida de una forma tan diferente, primero se quedó mirándola, después la saludó.

— ¡B-Buenos días, Integra-sama! — la chica tal vez se dirigía al sótano.

—Buenos días. Descansa, Seras.

Comió más de lo normal, como si se recuperara de una enfermedad, y Walter lo notó enseguida.

—No hay prisa, señora. — Integra dejó de masticar y se quedó mirándolo, aún con el bocado dentro. Esta imagen resultó tiernísima para el mayordomo, parecía una niña regañada por atragantarse con el postre. Sin duda _su señora_ era muy, muy joven aún, y todavía conservaba la pureza con la que había nacido. Sin embargo, algo en su mirada había cambiado, su semblante era diferente.

Integra tragó y sonrió.

—Hay muchas indicaciones que dejar claras, Walter. Nunca me he estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa. — él sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

—Como usted diga. Hoy parece más enérgica y eso es bueno, lo va a necesitar para su viaje.

…..

Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a su amabilidad y a sus constantes bromas, a pesar de que ella tuviera tan poco humor. Joseph era muy buena compañía, indudablemente. Había pasado ya un mes desde que partieron de Londres, y su viaje de bodas probablemente era el menos romántico de la historia. En poco tiempo se habían tomado ciertas confianzas, y en los ratos de ocio se molestaban mutuamente hasta cometer alguna estupidez.

Hacía un calor espantoso allá afuera y ni siquiera le daban ganas de salir de su habitación. ¿Por qué se les había ocurrido ir a India? Joseph pensó que era agradable el hecho de que ella fuera de ascendencia india, pero la verdad era que tenía muy pocos recuerdos de ella y no había forma de que pudiera obtener más. Además de la foto que estaba en el estudio con ella de bebé y las fotos de la boda con su padre, no tenía otra referencia de su vida.

Joseph terminaba de ducharse, llevaban tres semanas de viaje y por ahora el viaje había sido bastante ameno. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Integra (siempre Dolly para él) y, afortunadamente, los temas de conversación no se acababan pronto. Ella todavía no le hablaba de la organización a detalle, pero seguro habría mucho tiempo para hacerlo. También tenía que enseñarle, al menos, a sostener un arma (él jamás se había visto en la necesidad de hacerlo).

Se secó las manos y salió a la sala, donde lo esperaba su esposa leyendo un libro. Al verlo salir, levantó la mirada. Había un algo, un brillo en sus ojos que la hacía diferente a como la había conocido. Ni siquiera el día de su boda lo tenía, y de repente su semblante había cambiado al día siguiente. Era como si se supiera bella, segura de sus facciones y su actitud era inconsciente y naturalmente sensual. Al verlo salir, levantó la mirada.

— ¿Ya estás listo? —él sonrió.

—Vámonos.

El recorrido de ese día no sería tan pesado (en la noche partirían rumbo a Egipto), sin embargo, Integra siempre se dormía en el trayecto. Joseph sabía de sus noches de insomnio y sus vueltas en la cama, pero no le había preguntado nada. Era su amigo, a pesar de que estaban casados y llevaban la misma argolla no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella, ni ella sobre él.

…..

Múnich era más bello de lo que podía recordar. ¿Cuántas veces había tenido oportunidad de viajar por gusto? Las pocas veces que pudo hacerlo fue por acompañar a su padre, quien siempre tenía cosas pendientes que hacer, y ella después lo sucedió. Podía decir que había estado en muchísimos lugares alrededor del mundo, pero siempre era por trabajo. Nunca se había dado tiempo para ver lo hermoso que era.

Joseph llegó con un par de conos de helado, le dio gracia el hecho de que en verdad se comportara como un recién casado. No era que le desagradara, nunca había mostrado intención de conquistarla, sino simplemente de demostrar y ganar confianza. Lo quería como quería a Chriselle, quien los alcanzaría en España la próxima semana.

_Será como el viaje de graduación que nunca tuvimos._

Rió ante el razonamiento de su amiga. Seguro querría que la pasaran en bares y clubes nocturnos, y seguro ambos accederían. ¿Quién la detenía? Después de eso cargaría con más peso que el que estaba acostumbrada, se merecía un descanso, aunque constantemente estuviera llamando a la organización para saber cómo iban.

— ¿Derecha o izquierda?

—La mano que tenga el de yogurt.

Maldecía a Joseph Amati porque le había hecho descubrir en ella misma un gusto por las cosas dulces, y ahora había subido cerca de tres kilos. Últimamente lo había notado raro, la trataba como siempre, pero durante el día traía una mirada melancólica. Ella siempre creyó que se trataba de añoranza por la vida de soltero despreocupado a la que había renunciado para el resto de su vida. Lo había hecho por ella, y se lo agradecía infinitamente.

Entraron al elevador, estaba vacío salvo por ellos mismos. Permanecieron en silencio, la velocidad pasaba desapercibida.

—Tú quieres a Alucard, ¿no? — ella se volvió de manera violenta hacia él.

— ¿Disculpa? — la puerta se abrió al fin y Joseph salió pero se puso frente a ella.

—Dijiste una vez que confiabas en mí, ¿no? Tú quieres a Alucard, ¿no? — Integra frunció el ceño, no apartó la vista de Joseph, hacerlo sería admitirlo. La verdad era que sí, lo quería, pero también lo despreciaba. Salió del elevador con paso firme y, antes de pasar a Joseph, contestó:

—No. Es mi sirviente, no entiendo qué disparates preguntas. — él negó con la cabeza y la siguió.

— ¿Disparates? Preciosa, siempre preguntas por él cuando llamas a Londres.

—Eso no tiene nada de especial. También le pregunto a Walter cómo está, y pregunto por el agente Victoria.

— ¡Ajá! Te conozco, Dolly. Si estuvieras diciendo la verdad, ni siquiera me darías explicaciones y dirías "quiero que dejemos este tema si quieres conservar un buen ambiente en nuestra conversación". — Integra pasaba ya la tarjeta por la puerta.

—Pues quiero que dejemos este tema si quieres conservar un buen ambiente en nuestra conversación. No sé de dónde sacas esas historias. — su voz ya era agresiva, volvía a mirar a Joseph, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sus ojos verdes se amargaron.

—Lo quieres, Fairbrook. Has dicho su nombre en sueños, en tu cara puedo ver el placer de recordarlo. Lo quieres pero te lo prohíbes. — ella se ruborizó. Era cierto, y lo odiaba.

— ¡Cállate! No tengo por qué seguir escuchando tantas sandeces. ¿No entiendes que no quiero hablar más de mi sirviente? ¿Por qué insistes?

— ¡Porque estoy celoso! — sus ojos se habían encendido de una forma que Integra jamás había visto. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Su expresión cambió de enojo a entera sorpresa. —Estoy celoso de tu maldito sirviente, del sello que los une literalmente hasta la muerte, de cómo te conoce y yo no. Lo detesto, detesto saber que tú y yo no tenemos ni la mitad de los lazos que los unen a él y a ti. Siempre tuve en cuenta que eras muy hermosa, Fairbrook, pero no tenía sentimientos por ti que no fueran fraternales cuando te ofrecí el anillo o cuando te puse la argolla en la ceremonia, no. Fuiste tú, cambiaste, vivimos juntos y me enamoré.

La noble se recargó en la pared. No creía lo que estaba escuchando. La habitación se deformaba y se arremolinaba sobre ella. ¿Qué era eso?

—Ahora comprendo a ese engendro del demonio. Es imposible no enamorarse de ti cuando se vive contigo, ni desear que seas sólo mía. Ahora lo entiendo, lo entiendo a la perfección. Es horrible saber que eres mi esposa, pero nunca serás mi mujer.

Ella se llevó las manos al rostro, y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato, parados uno frente al otro, mirándose. Pasó su mano por su frente, con aire frustrado.

—Voy por cigarros.

…..

Llevaba ya casi toda la maldita cajetilla. No se comparaban en nada a sus habanos, pero no le importaba. Habría fumado los cigarros más corrientes si esos hubieran sido los únicos que tenían. No podía creerlo, no quería. Se sentía culpable, a buena hora se le ocurría a Joseph enamorarse de ella, justo cuando ya se había entregado en cuerpo al demonio. Caminaba de un lado a otro, proyectaba tanto estrés que otros huéspedes que estaban en la misma terraza terminaron yéndose. Y, estúpidamente veinte minutos después, Integra decidió que no quería molestar a nadie, así que compró otra cajetilla y salió del hotel a caminar.

Paró en el puente, la luz de los faroles temblaba en el reflejo de las aguas del río. Brillaban como las luces nocturnas de Montmartre, como los bordados del vestido que le había hecho Chriselle y como los ojos de Alucard en su noche de bodas. Se abandonó al pensamiento, al recuerdo de las manos sobre su cintura y sobre su cuerpo entero. Apagó el cigarrillo, no hubo necesidad de llegar a la mitad del segundo empaque. Exhaló el humo que quedaba en su boca y tomó camino hacia el hotel. Hablaría con Joseph, le pediría el divorcio. No era justo para él que le hiciera eso, prefería dejarlo libre y no hacerlo perder su tiempo. Encontraría una buena mujer, una que pudiera amarlo y que se dejara ser amada. Una mujer _normal_.

Se escuchó un estruendo a lo lejos, Integra se volvió pero no consiguió ver nada importante. En pocos minutos pasaron dos camiones de bomberos detrás de ella mientras veía qué ocurría a su alrededor, todos parecían desconcertados y salían y se asomaban de los edificios. Puso su vista hacia donde se dirigían las ambulancias, y pudo ver con horror una gran humareda.

— ¡Joseph! — la desesperación incrementaba al ver que no podía correr más rápido. Rogaba al cielo que el estruendo no hubiera venido del edificio del hotel, del noveno piso. Pero Dios la desoyó, sabiendo que desde ese día Integra Hellsing ya no le tendría confianza.

….

— Me voy ya. ¿Segura que no quieres que me quede en tu lugar, Fairy? Necesitas descansar, Joseph es también mi amigo. — puso la nívea mano sobre el hombro de la morena, que leía una revista sentada en el sofá de la suite del hospital.

—Está bien, Chriselle. Tengo que quedarme yo. — Chriselle rodó los ojos. Al principio (muy al principio, y por un muy breve momento) creyó que Integra estaba tomando el papel de buena esposa por su sentido del deber. Sin embargo, la conocía, y no era nada de eso. Sí, era un sentido de responsabilidad, pero más bien por sentirse culpable de lo que ahora sufría Joseph.

—Llevas dos días aquí, eso no puede ser. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que ocurrió? — Integra negó con la cabeza.

—Sigo preguntándome quién pudo haber sido. No fue el Vaticano, de eso estoy segura. Son muy tradicionalistas, y sé que con el enemigo antiguo prefieren pelear de frente en lugar de poner una bomba en el hotel donde resida. Sea quien haya sido, va a pagármelas, porque es obvio que el objetivo era yo. Si hubiera estado sola…

—Fairy, no te tortures con eso. — Chriselle tomó sus manos. — No sé exactamente qué hizo que salieras sin Joseph, pero no es tu culpa. No es tu culpa ser quien eres, ni tener tantos enemigos de un siglo atrás. — Integra levantó la mirada hasta la color miel.

—No, pero acepté casarme con él. Acepté involucrarlo en toda esta mierda por mi propio egoísmo. — la modista sacudió la cabeza, molesta, como si no entendiera lo que la noble le decía.

— ¿Le llamas egoísmo aceptar la ayuda de un amigo? Fairy, creo que estás demasiado abrumada para pensar. Vete, vete por favor a casa. Walter está esperando afuera, yo me quedo con Joseph. — Integra iba a alegar, pero al levantarse del sofá se tambaleó y volvió a sentarse enseguida, con la mano en la frente. Olvidaba que apenas había comido y dormido bien, era obvio que se mareara con una acción tan insignificante.

Cuando recuperó el piso, se levantó más despacio y, sin ver a Chriselle ni despedirse de ella, salió de la habitación.

_¿Quieren saber un dato curioso sobre Amati? ¿No? No me importa. Le puse Amati por los violines "legendarios" del creador con el mismo apellido. Soy una gran fan del violín J_

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por sus reviews, que ahora sí podré contestar porque ya tengo internet y porque el teclado de mi computadora (la que no se pone de diva con la página) ya funciona. ¿No es genial? Besitos felices. _


	10. Víctimas

_Ya decidí qué va a pasar, podría decirse que ya tengo estructurada casi todo lo que resta de la historia, al fin. Sólo me falta escribirla. Disculpen la tardanza de prácticamente un año, en serio. Muchas gracias a todos los que me leyeron y postearon sus reviews aún cuando ya había pasado mucho tiempo de que no actualizara, me alegra saber que les gusta mi historia y que la esperan. _

**9. Víctimas**

Todo estaba rojo a su alrededor, el aroma de la sangre, la fresca y la putrefacta, se mezclaba y subía en un humor pesado. No había cuerpos, sólo tonos bermellones por toda la habitación, llegando hasta sus rodillas. Ella vestida de blanco de supuesta pureza, pero sus manos manchadas como el lugar. Otro tanto cayó de un hoyo pequeño en el techo, la única fuente de luz presente, alborotando el líquido en pequeñas ondas. Poco tardó en comprender que no podía salir, que estaba condenada a que todo se llenara hasta que ya no hubiera más cupo, entonces terminaría ahogada, su propia sangre que había clamado tan noble y superior se vería sumergida también entre toda esa, la de sus enemigos.

La sangre, sangre era. Todos la tenían, toda era roja al final, no había nada que la diferenciara. No importaba que Alucard dijera que sí era diferente, que su sangre era preciosa y una delicia. Terminaría su cuerpo pudriéndose como todos, comido por gusanos y su sangre, su preciosa sangre, también. Fue la náusea la responsable de que despertara.

Su decisión estaba tomada, pero la forma de hacerla no. Salió de la ducha, apenas pudo sentir el calor del agua.

— ¿Has descansado bien, ama? — Integra ni siquiera se volvió a mirarlo. Era cierto, durante el viaje lo añoró a él siempre, su mirada y su cuerpo, aunque hubiera estado con él tan sólo una noche. Pero ahora no podía darle importancia, necesitaba pensar. Se vistió frente a su sirviente con la naturalidad que sacaba un cigarrillo y lo ponía en su boca, como si no estuviera.

— ¿Fuiste tú el responsable de mi sueño? — fue lo único que tuvo por respuesta. Alucard sonrió. Aunque se moría de ganas, no había osado siquiera intentar rozar la mente de la Hellsing; sabía que estaba furiosa y, aunque podía, no quería hacerla estallar en órdenes de destrucción. Podía esperar a que la mecha se consumiera, no importaba cuánto, porque ya estaba encendida y sabía que no tardaría mucho.

—Me habría gustado. — al fin lo miró. En su mirada había ira contenida, el infierno ardía dentro del mar de zafiro. Era el delirio de la guerra, la sed de venganza y de violencia, el hacha del verdugo levantándose sobre una cabeza. — Pero me imagino qué viene ahora y me agrada.

Integra lo miró de cabeza a pies y después volvió su mirada al espejo, cepillándose el cabello.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que tú eras el arma y yo el verdugo? — tomó la cruz y la puso sobre su pecho. Ya no vestía traje sastre, ahora era una falda lápiz, un saco y medias (¿qué diría la reina si no tomara su papel de _señora_?), aunque sin dejar de ser poco revelador. Y tenía que usar zapatillas, maldita sea. Alucard no sabía si sentía fascinación o miedo por esa nueva puerta que se estaba abriendo dentro de su ama.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? — Integra cerró los ojos y meneó la cabeza con la mano en la frente. Estaba cansada, se notaba a leguas.

—Dime, Alucard: ¿crees que a este paso llegue un punto en que yo misma tenga que ser ambas?

Estaba fingiendo, quería meterse de nuevo en su papel de dama, de comandante digna que sólo daba las órdenes. De honorable ama que dejaba el trabajo sucio a sus soldados. Quería convencerse a sí misma de que no comenzaba a desear matarlos ella misma, de que quería escuchar súplicas y gritos de dolor siendo sus manos las que empuñaban la espada, jalaban el gatillo, presionaban los cuellos.

—Sólo si esto empeora y no puedes controlarte. Yo no veo nada de malo en ello, es natural que estés enojada… — ahora sí le daba curiosidad saber cómo estallaría.

— ¿Enojada? ¡¿Crees que es enojo?! ¡Estoy furiosa! ¡Quiero destrozarlos! ¡Quiero hacerlos pedazos! Quiero tomar cada cabeza, cada cuello, y estacarlos lentamente, hacerlos estallar, oír sus gritos de súplica hasta que deseen nunca haber nacido.

Ahí estaba. Integra se detuvo cuando vio que la sonrisa de Alucard se hacía más grande, estaba jugando con ella, la estaba probando. Lo sorprendió con una bofetada por segunda vez, sólo que ahora no terminarían en la cama.

— ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Maldito chupasangre imbécil! — demasiadas malas palabras en menos de diez minutos, eso era el récord. Jamás la había visto así. Lo último que vio de ella fue su cabello moviéndose antes de que diera un portazo.

…

Solía ser puntual, pero su discusión con Alucard la hizo retrasarse unos minutos. Otra razón más para maldecirlo. Walter se había dado cuenta de su mal humor pero, de nuevo, decidió no tocar el tema. Sólo tenía que darle tiempo para que ordenara todo en su mente y volviera a pensar sin telarañas. Y eso era precisamente lo que iba haciendo en el trayecto hacia la junta con los caballeros.

— Llegamos, mi señora.

Cuando entró, todos estaban sentados ya, esperándola. Todos parecieron sorprendidos al verla vestida así.

— Me disculpo por el retraso. ¿Podemos empezar?

— Bienvenida, Lady Hellsing. Tome asiento. — le pidió la reina. Algunos miraban incrédulos la figura de la única mujer sentada en la mesa. — Sir Penwood, ¿podríamos empezar?

— Lady Hellsing, nos enteramos del atentado de Múnich en su contra mientras usted estaba de viaje, y nos tomamos la libertad de investigar el caso por su seguridad, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderla ahora que son tiempos difíciles para la nación y que no hay un heredero que pueda suplirla para comandar sus fuerzas. — Integra alzó una ceja y algunos mostraron su disgusto enseguida.

— ¿Está diciendo que va a poner como prioridad el caso de una mujer que fue atacada en su viaje de bodas antes que todos los asuntos administrativos que necesitan ser urgentemente resueltos? ¿Y qué si fue coincidencia? — Sir Islands no tardó en mostrar su hostilidad hacia Integra y cualquiera que la favoreciera.

— No fue coincidencia. — contestó Sir Penwood. — Recibimos fotos anónimas del sitio días antes del atentado. Estas son imágenes del hotel desde una vista aérea.

En la pantalla apareció enseguida la fotografía.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pintado en la azotea?

Hicieron un acercamiento hasta que pudieron distinguir una cruz mal pintada en rojo.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial eso? — Sir Islands de nuevo. — Hay mucho vandalismo hoy en día.

— No es eso. Miren bien. — hizo un acercamiento pero ahora en una zona que mostraba la esquina de la azotea. Todos hicieron un aspaviento.

— ¡Cadáveres! ¡Lo pintaron con su sangre!

Integra frunció el ceño y abrió más los ojos.

— ¿Pudieron identificar los cuerpos de las víctimas? — preguntó enseguida. Sir Penwood tenía una expresión muy seria. Para ser el cobarde, lo estaba expresando de manera bastante profesional y sin rodeos.

— Por la explosión muchas quedaron deformadas, pero coinciden con el ADN de mujeres desaparecidas siete días antes, una por cada día. Aquí lo alarmante es que todas eran inmigrantes inglesas.

Todos temieron enseguida. Sin embargo, Integra, lejos de sentir miedo, sentía que su ira regresaba y se acrecentaba.

— Eso no es todo, Lady Hellsing. Eso ha pasado en cada ciudad en el que ha estado durante su viaje, aunque sin atentados. Siempre el mismo patrón de las siete mujeres de origen inglés, todas asesinadas de distinta forma pero apiladas juntas y dejadas en un lugar visible. Así que es posible que desde que usted llegó a Londres, nuestro enemigo esté buscando sus nuevas presas. Pensamos que el enemigo no es sólo suyo, sino de la nación, y tenemos que protegerlas a ambas y a la reina.

Nadie objetó nada. Integra no sabía qué hacer, lo que sí sabía era que seguir ahí después de la información que le habían dado era una pérdida de tiempo cuando podía estar yendo tras la pista de los que habían hecho eso. Ya no sólo se trataba de Joseph o de ella, también se trataba de las mujeres inocentes que habían muerto. Ella no quería hacer justicia, ella sentía que se estaban metiendo con ella y quería venganza.

— No es necesario que me protejan, yo tengo todo lo que se puede tener en cuanto a eso se refiere. Mejor utilicen esos recursos en la investigación y en proteger a otras mujeres. Yo comenzaré a investigar por mi cuenta.

Se levantó, no le importaba quedarse a debatir sobre asuntos de administración y no lo haría. Pero la reina la detuvo.

— Integra, espera un momento. — ella se detuvo, asintió y volvió a sentarse. — Sé que estos son momentos difíciles y que probablemente necesitarás más presupuesto del usual. — llamó a un sirviente, le dijo unas cosas al oído y éste fue a abrir la puerta lateral. De ella salió un hombre delgado y moreno, se veía de edad aún mayor que la de Walter. — Permíteme presentarte a Yamir Mahan, él tiene varias empresas y tiene un capital importante invertido en el país. Sabe de la existencia de los vampiros porque recientemente una de sus fábricas fue atacada por uno. Ipswich hace dos años, ¿recuerdas?

— Sí, señora.

— Desde entonces me ha mostrado sus deseos de conocerte.

— Y también es mi deseo ayudarle, Lady Hellsing. — El anciano hizo una reverencia — Siempre estaré en deuda con usted por aquella noche. Pídame lo que desee y yo lo pondré a su alcance.

Integra miró al hombre y luego a la reina.

— Es un placer. Gracias, señor, por su oferta tan generosa. — Suspiró — Tengo trabajo que hacer. Con su permiso. — Hizo una reverencia y se marchó con Walter detrás de ella.

Subió al auto y sacó un cigarrillo.

— Walter, en cuanto lleguemos quiero que llames a nuestros mejores investigadores. Elígelos bien, esto no es un tema que pueda publicarse. — Exhaló una bocanada de humo — Es un alivio que al menos alguien quiera ayudarme.

Walter levantó una ceja y la miró de reojo por el espejo retrovisor.

— Con todo respeto, mi señora, creo que debemos andar con cuidado. Ese hombre no me da mucha confianza.

Y es que Walter había encontrado algo en la mirada del anciano que se le hacía familiar, pero no lograba identificar por qué. Eso y que, a pesar de su amable sonrisa y su servicial actitud, el hombre miraba a Integra con la alegría del chacal hambriento cuando encuentra al ciervo durmiendo. Esperaba que fuera paranoia suya.

_No sé si recuerden que les mencioné que había escrito tanta "basura" que terminé sacando un buen pedazo de esta historia y hacerlo un one-shot porque al final no me iba a servir de nada. Pues, ¿qué creen? Que creo que ahora sí lo utilizaré. No es así GRAN cosa, lo único que tomaré de ahí será lo que obtuvo Integra al ir a India. El fic se llama "El Obsequio", por si quieren pasar a leerlo. _


	11. El juego es nuestro

_Tengo algo de flojera escribir cómo se van a relacionar las cosas, pero ni modo, no tengo de otra. Este capítulo es más corto y tal vez me odien porque se queda en suspenso, pero quería actualizar porque no sé hasta cuándo pueda volver a hacerlo. Espero disfruten. _

**10. El juego es nuestro**

Chriselle había salido sin el consentimiento de Integra hacia la que temporalmente había sido la casa de Joseph Amati para ir por cosas suyas que no quería que nadie más tocara. "Son cosas delicadas que no puedo decir qué son pero tampoco quiero que se estropeen si no las tratan con cuidado". Siguió las instrucciones de su amigo, aparcó el auto frente a la casa y rodeó la casa, llena de plantas de todo tipo, para buscar en la entrada trasera una maceta amarilla.

— Maldita sea, Joseph, tienes mil macetas. Esto parece una jungla. — Maldijo a pesar de que se estaba dando el placer de salir de esa vieja mansión durante por lo menos un rato. Escuchó voces y buscó dónde esconderse, nadie podía verla hurgando en propiedad ajena o se metería en más problemas. Se escondió detrás de una gran maceta y vio a un par de hombres que se acercaban a la casa y tomaban fotos. Las lentes que llevaban eran grandísimas, por lo que Chriselle supuso que trataban de fotografiar a las personas que vivían dentro.

— No hay nadie, al parecer el mocoso ha sido listo y no se quedó solo en casa.

— ¿Entramos? — el otro hombre se quedó pensando.

— No, no hay nada interesante. Creo que vive con una anciana, nada que puedan desear esos monstruos. Vámonos de aquí.

Chriselle se hizo bolita detrás de su escondite. ¿Serían ellos los responsables de la explosión en Múnich? Fairy le había dicho que ahora la mesa redonda estaba buscando al culpable, pero nunca le mencionó nada más. Esperó a que estuvieran algo lejos y los siguió, siempre escondiéndose detrás de las plantas. Los vio subirse a un automóvil y esperó a que arrancaran para anotar las placas. Iba a correr hacia su auto y decírselo a Integra, pero no quería preocupar a Joseph, así que encontró la llave, tomó lo que le pidió y partió de regreso a la casa Hellsing.

El mismo automóvil al que pertenecían las placas comenzó a seguir el suyo desde que lo habían visto aparcado frente a la casa que habían intentado espiar.

…..…..

Integra esperaba paciente, ese hombre hacía muchas preguntas sobre sus planes y su pasado. Se sentía incómoda, invadida, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer si ese hombre iba a ser alguien que le financiara. Intentó distraerse y disimular su incomodidad con la copa de vino que tenía en la mano. Todo fue bien hasta que tocó el tema de su madre.

— ¿Sabes? Yo conocí a tu madre.

Integra entonces puso atención. ¿Ese hombre sabía algo de ella? Ni siquiera su propio padre hablaba mucho del tema.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, era una mujer bellísima, de una buena cuna. Tuvo una muerte tan trágica. — Sonrió de manera grotesca. — Lástima que vayas a tener la misma muerte que ella.

Integra frunció el ceño y dejó la copa a un lado.

— ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Qué le pasó a mi madre? — el hombre movió su cabeza hacia su izquierda, indicándole a Integra que mirara el muro. Los tabiques se veían sueltos, removidos recientemente. Se levantó e Integra enseguida quiso apuntarle, pero no había llevado su arma. Se quedó parada, observando cómo quitaba los bloques y los aventaba hasta dejar descubierto un hueco.

Al principio, Integra no supo distinguir bien el bulto, pero una vez que lo vio sintió asco y escalofríos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Ese hombre tenía emparedada a su madre en su sala principal. Llevó su mano a su boca, imaginó a su madre pidiendo ayuda, cayendo en desesperación mientras se asfixiaba entre esa brecha oscura.

La quijada y las manos le temblaban, quería abalanzarse sobre ese hombre y matarlo.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Voy a...! — no avanzó más de dos pasos cuando sus rodillas no soportaron su peso. No podía levantarse, sus músculos no respondían. Sólo temblaba en el piso mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio.

— Ah, no lo creo, ya tengo eso cubierto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mi madre?

Yamir Mahan lanzó una risa estruendosa.

— ¿Que por qué? Fue Inglaterra la que tomó mi país y a su gente, se robó nuestra dignidad, la que nos dejó en la ruina. Y fue un bastardo inglés con cruz en el pecho el que se robó a mi hija justo el día de su boda. Todo lo que ella era tenía que ser destruido, esa mujer es el pecado y tú, su engendro, también; por lo tanto tienes que desaparecer. Vas a pudrirte en esta pared justo como tu madre. — el hombre quitaba cada uno de los tabiques con movimientos cada vez más enérgicos, como si la emoción de hacerlo desbordara.

Integra pudo escucharlo todo, pero veía cada vez más borroso.

Pensó de nuevo en su madre. A pesar de tener un recuerdo muy vago de ella ahora podía ver su rostro de forma muy nítida en su mente, parecía que la estaba viendo en ese mismo instante. Indra tenía una sonrisa cálida de madre, la sentía acariciando sus mejillas o su cabeza, la recordaba frente al espejo pasando el peine por sus largos cabellos negros. Toda ella era el amor que Integra era incapaz de demostrar a alguien.

Todo estaba perdido. En el fondo siempre supo que debía pagar por las vidas que había tomado, aunque no fueran inocentes. Sabía que su vida, tarde o temprano, terminaría en tragedia porque vivía sobreviviendo siempre.

Estaba bien que fuera de esa forma, así su sueño tendría sentido. No era una princesa intocable, nada la hacía inmune, su sangre no era preciosa, y la prueba estaba en que iba a terminar muriendo de la misma patética forma que su madre: emparedada en manos de su propio abuelo que la odiaba sin conocerla. Así debían odiarla muchos, ya fuera por ser inglesa, por ser noble o simplemente por llevar la sangre Hellsing, o por ser la ama de un monstruo.

Pensó también en Alucard. ¿Cómo gastaría su libertad? ¿Se pondría a sembrar caos a cada paso que diera? ¿Pensaría en ella cuando estuviera muerta y él libre? ¿La extrañaría?

Joseph y Chriselle quedarían destrozados, pero estaba bien porque se tenían el uno al otro. Tantos recuerdos compartidos, repasó en su mente cada una de las fotos que trajo Chriselle de la casa de Joseph sin su permiso, cada cigarro y cada canción de Scorpions en cada fiesta.

Un latigueo muy ligero sonó, después un estruendo. Integra hizo un esfuerzo muy grande por entreabrir los ojos, sabía que ese sonido venía de la realidad que no estaba en su cabeza. Había una silueta detrás de su abuelo loco que ya estaba reconstruyendo la pared hueca con ella adentro, atada y sostenida de alguna forma.

El viejo se volvió para encontrarse a un Walter furioso que lo tomó del cuello y lo lanzó cerca de las ventanas, aturdiéndolo por completo. Quería matarlo en ese instante, pero tenía otro asunto más importante que resolver.

— ¿Wa... Walter? — la voz débil de Integra lo hizo entrar en sí de nuevo, y sintió terror de que la pared ocultara heridas en el cuerpo de su ama.

— ¡Mi señora! — se acercó y corroboró que en verdad estaba viva. — Quédese quieta, la sacaré de aquí.

Con sus hilos cortó la pared en un santiamén y está cayó en pedazos. Antes de que Integra cayera también, Walter la sostuvo.

— Tenías razón. Mahan no era de confianza. Walter, lo siento. — hablaba mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera luchando por no desfallecer.

— Está bien, Integra-sama, eso no importa. Ahora usted está a salvo.

Miró hacia donde había lanzado el cuerpo del hombre. Ya no había nada.

— Walter, sólo sácame de aquí.

Lo ignoró. Ya tendrían tiempo para deshacerse de ese mal nacido que había lastimado a su ama.

….

Integra despertó con el estruendo de la granada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se escuchaban metralletas y gritos y cosas rompiéndose. Se levantó enseguida y se mareó. Recordó que la última vez que había cerrado los ojos estaba en brazos de Walter siendo rescatada como la damisela que no era. Recordó la impotencia que sintió en ese momento, y al no saber qué estaba pasando su irritación creció. Estaba confundida.

— Integra-sama, quédese detrás de mí por favor. — era la joven Seras que hacía guardia en la puerta. No había notado su presencia.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Seras?

Ella se volvió hacia su ama con el ceño fruncido.

— Esos bastardos nos tomaron por sorpresa. No sé por qué el amo no puede con ellos. — se le veía preocupada y molesta. Integra entonces reparó en que no estaba cambiada, tan sólo no tenía el saco ni los zapatos puestos. Probablemente el ataque no tenía mucho tiempo de haber empezado, y alguna sirvienta-soldado (que tanto escaseaban) a cargo de Walter ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de cambiarla cuando tenía que haber ido a pelear. Se alegró de que al menos no había dormido tanto.

— ¿Dónde están Chriselle y Joseph?

Seras cambió su mirada por una difícil.

— El señor Amati se quedó en el estudio, está cerca de Walter. Todavía se ignora el paradero de Chriselle.

No otra vez, pidió. No bastaba con que estuviera aún en recuperación, ahora su vida tenía que peligrar nuevamente. ¿En qué estaba pensando al meterlos a los dos a su mansión cuando ataques como esos eran cosa de todos los días? Ella sobrevivía, ella podía hacerlo, estaba entrenada para hacerlo. Pero ellos no, y los había involucrado en su guerra santa de destrucción y tragedia.

La tragedia. Parecía el aderezo de su vida, estaba encima de todo lo que tocaba, de todo lo que amaba. Ella había nacido para destruir, y era lo único que sabía hacer bien. Tal vez ese sueño era un mensaje, terminaría ahogándose en la sangre de sus víctimas que, malas o peores, seguían siendo vidas.

Si algo salía mal, era enteramente su culpa.

Pero no, no podía salir mal nada, ya no. Alejaría a Chriselle y a Joseph de su vida en cuanto lograra salvarlos, ellos eran luz y sólo sabían construir, bendito su destino libre y ligero, al final ella era la verdadera carga.

Tomó sus pistolas y su sable, ahora que como señora se suponía que no iba a usarlo, no había necesidad de tenerlo listo en el estudio. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— Protégeme, Seras. Vamos al estudio. — la expolicía la miró con asombro.

— Pero... Integra-sama...

— Vas a protegerme, iremos por Joseph y nos trasladaremos a un lugar más seguro.

Seras ya no renegó, sabía acerca del miedo de perder lo único que tienes y, peor aún, lo había perdido y no pudo salvarlo. Si ella podía ayudar a su ama a salvar lo que amaba lo haría sin importar nada.

Enseguida corrieron, atravesaron los pasillos, Integra cubriéndose detrás de los muebles, Seras rompiendo huesos con sus puños. Al fin llegaron al estudio, pero Walter no estaba ahí dentro. Tan pronto escuchó un estruendo, supuso que había ido a pelear por ahí fuera.

Sólo había un Joseph malherido del pecho, respiraba con dificultad. Lo miró con horror. Por un momento, sintió que no estaba en su realidad, como si hubiera escapado de sí misma. Escuchaba sus propios latidos, su voz llamando a Joseph. Todo tenía un sonido sordo, distorsionado y lento.

— Fairy, estás viva. — él le sonreía, como si la bala en el pulmón no le doliera y no sintiera asfixia. Su sangre pegajosa ya se había esparcido sobre el suelo y la mancha crecía lentamente. Integra temblaba, escuchaba también sus dientes castañear.

— Perdóname.

De pronto, sintió la mano tibia de Joseph sobre su mejilla. No se percató de que Seras también había tenido que salir del estudio al pasillo para evitar que el enemigo entrara.

— No llores, Fairy. No quiero verte triste. No hay nada que perdonar, me hizo muy feliz volver a encontrarte. — la mano cayó en su regazo, los ojos verdes no terminaron de cerrarse. Integra tenía la boca abierta y le temblaba la quijada. Le pareció escuchar un grito desgarrador a lo lejos. Era suyo. Era ella que lloraba por Joseph.

Sus facciones se deformaron en una mueca de dolor, gimió repetidas veces y bajó su frente hasta encontrarla con la de Joseph. Colocó su mano sobre sus ojos y los cerró. Él todavía estaba tibio.

Ya no se escuchaba tumulto cerca, serían Walter y Seras haciendo retroceder a los otros.

Pero escuchó pasos firmes aproximándose, al fin comenzaba a regresar a la realidad. Quiso volverse y disparar pero ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de eso: lo primero con lo que se toparon sus ojos fueron otros rojos, de mirada obscena, y una sonrisa grotesca. Después bajó la mirada y descubrió una mano que atravesaba su pecho por completo.

— La reina cayó. El juego es nuestro. — la pelirroja mujer rió en voz alta para burlarse. — ¿Eso era todo, Lady Hellsing? ¿Dónde está la dama de hierro?

Integra cayó al suelo. Supuso que no podía salvarse dos veces en un día, así que todo terminaría así. Asesinada por un vampiro al que se suponía Alucard debía matar.

— Al... Aluc...

— Ah, no creo que venga a salvarte, milady. Nos encargamos de sellar sus poderes, ¿ves esa luna llena? Sólo podía ser hoy. Creímos que no nos daría tiempo, pero al final vencer a la reina fue muy fácil. — se alejó al mismo paso al que había llegado. — Qué aburrida reina eres. Pero sin ti vencer al rey se pondrá interesante.

Integra miró la luna. Era roja y luminosa, como la sangre de Joseph brillando bajo la luz de la única lámpara que funcionaba ahora. Como su propia sangre.

_OOC mil millones en Integra, ya sé. Eso pasa cuando pierdes el hilo de tu propia historia. El último pedazo está algo apresurado, lo siento por eso. Muchas gracias por leer, agradeceré sus reviews. _


	12. Santo

_Ay, se me pasó el tiempo y este capítulo lo tenía casi terminado desde hace una semana o algo así. He tratado de regresar al hilo de la historia, pero como que ya no siento lo mismo. Igual ya tengo todo pensado. _

**11. Santo**

Estaba de nuevo en esa habitación oscura, ahora la sangre le llegaba al cuello, su cara estaba a muy pocos centímetros del techo. Dios había decidido que fuera al infierno de esa forma, pero no importaba. Ella estaba preparada.

El nivel de la sangre subió y subió hasta que ella tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire y sumergirse. Qué idiota, ¿para qué lo hacía si de todas formas iba a morir ahí ahogada? Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió. Desde abajo se veía como agua clara.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que esa visión no era para agradarle: cientos de cadáveres subían hacia la superficie, ella bajo el único haz de luz que había distinguió a cada una de sus víctimas, todas en distintos estados de putrefacción según el tiempo que hubieran estado muertos. Pero también distinguió a un hombre cuya carne, lejos de estar podrida, estaba inmaculada y tersa.

— ¡Joseph!

El agua entró en su boca y la cerró, el aire se le acababa. No, Dios, él no. Joseph Amati, su mejor amigo, el hombre que había tomado el riesgo de su esposo, no podía estar hundido en el mismo mar de sangre que sus víctimas. No, no y no. Ella habría muerto por él, tanto como por Chriselle.

"¿Por qué, Dios?"

Ella quería vengarlo, ella lo habría mandado a un lugar seguro y lejano con la mitad de su guardia para que no le pasara nada, ella habría dejado a Alucard... La asfixia fue aún mayor. Ahora entendía la posible razón de todo eso. No, no habría dejado a Alucard para hacerlo feliz ni para que él estuviera bien. Todo menos Alucard o su organización, o el gusto de tener asignado el papel de perro guardián de la reina, ser su "matona".

Dios lo había puesto en sus víctimas porque Integra no lo alejó a tiempo a pesar de saber que corría peligro y, peor aún, rompió su corazón y violó sus votos desde la primera noche. Era ruin, era pervertida. Joseph Amati no se merecía nada de eso y aún así murió joven, con un amor puro que no era correspondido y de una forma patética y dolorosa. Dios había tenido razón.

Pero Integra no quería aceptarlo. No, no. La furia que sintió cuando lo hirieron por primera vez, cuando la atacaron a ella, se sumó a la del recuerdo de su última batalla. Era ira pura, era el descontrol y, de nuevo, la sed de sangre derramada. Quería a todos esos bastardos muertos, a todos, y mataría a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Ella no iba a morir ahogada. No ahora, no cuando quería venganza, no cuando Dios ya le había dado la espalda sin importarle cuánto Integra hubiera luchado por él, cuántas victorias hubiera ganado en su nombre. Sus ojos lentamente se nublaron de rojo.

Despertó.

— Condesa.

Era Alucard, que estaba malherido. Recordó. ¿A eso se refería la mujer que la había atravesado? Abrió más los ojos cuando se supo viva, y enseguida un dolor intenso invadió todo su torso. Le costaba respirar.

— Condesa... — repitió Alucard.

Ella temblaba de enojo bajo la sonrisa enferma de su amante.

— No tardarán en venir, no me quedan muchas fuerzas. Esos hijos de perra están aprovechando muy bien este día del año. — Miró hacia la ventana, la luna radiante iluminó sus rojos ojos — A ti tampoco te queda mucho tiempo de vida, condesa. Tienes que decidir. Decide si morirás bajo la luz o vivirás el resto de los siglos trayendo las tinieblas contigo.

Integra tenía el ceño fruncido, los ojos abiertos. Sudaba frío y temblaba, la muerte estaba trepando su cuerpo. ¿Decidir? Ya todo estaba decidido, se suponía que ya no era virgen y que no podría convertirse en... O sí. No tardó en darse cuenta de que todo lo que ocurrió en la noche de su boda había sido una ilusión de Alucard. Se la cobraría después, ahora que sabía que le ofrecía una oportunidad de vivir no tenía tiempo de pensar en tonterías. Tenía que pensar bien su decisión, aunque la decisión estaba prácticamente tomada.

— Dios me ha dado la espalda a mí también.

Fue hasta que cerró los ojos que Alucard se dio cuenta del llanto de su ama. Eso había lastimado su orgullo, sabía que le quitaría lo único significativo que le quedaba. — Dame a beber de tu sangre, demonio. Seré tu reina no muerta.

Alucard la miró sorprendido. A pesar de que sabía eso, que tenía a Integra arrinconada y que la única opción que tenía era esa, escuchar de sus labios la frase que tanto había soñado escuchar parecía irreal. Sintió una emoción enorme, su sonrisa lo mostraba. Ni siquiera planeándolo él mismo pudo haber salido mejor.

No tardó en morderse la lengua con fuerza y besar a su amante, quien ya estaba a punto de exhalar su último aliento.

Integra vio que el agujero en el techo se abría y la sacaban de su asfixia. Respiró, tragó aire como un recién nacido mientras la mano la jalaba hacia arriba, lejos de sus víctimas. Pero antes tomó la mano de Joseph, se lo llevaría con ella. Él no era su víctima, no importaba lo que pensara Dios.

Alucard esperó arrodillado a un costado del cuerpo de su ama. Una patada abrió la puerta del estudio, una risa estruendosa lo llenó.

— El alfil llorándole a su reina muerta. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que estás liberado de su yugo, Alucard?

Alucard sonrió.

— Te equivocas. Soy un perro que ya se acostumbró a estar domesticado. — Se levantó — ¡Mi reina seguirá siendo mi reina siempre!

Era un par de vampiros, quien le hablaba era el hombre.

— Basta, no quiero seguir escuchando a monstruo que no entiende que perdió. Muere. Muere por fin, Alucard. Eres el mostruo rey de las tinieblas que al fin dejará su inmortalidad — enseguida el plomo atravesó su cuerpo y fue seguido por los dos pares de ojos hasta que cayó al piso con un sonido seco.

Se miraron por un momento como si no lo creyeran. Bien habían valido la pena todos esos años de espera, de investigación exhaustiva sobre del Rey de las Tinieblas. Ambos sonrieron y se soltaron a reír.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin te moriste!

No cabían en sí de júbilo. ¿Qué era lo que los hacía odiar tanto a Alucard? ¿O acaso le temían? Se escuchó un rumor suave, casi un siseo, rápido pero claro. Ambos pararon y echaron una ojeada otra vez al cuerpo. Éste estaba inmóvil como hacía unos segundos, no podía ser que estuviera reviviendo, no mostraba señales de movimiento. De nuevo escucharon otro ruido, el hombre sintió un halo frío cerca de su nuca. Se volvió lentamente hacia atrás.

— Mal por mi perro. — dijo Integra, observando a Alucard desde el mismo ángulo que ellos. — Van a pagar por esto.

— ¿Qué dem...? — Integra tomó a ambos por el cuello y corrió hacia la pared pegando sus cuerpos contra ésta.

— Van a tener el honor de morir en las manos de la mismísima reina. — apretó lentamente sus cuellos, los tenía inmovilizados. — Aquí es cuando gritan e imploran como cerdos. — enterró sus dedos en la carne de sus nuevas víctimas. Los vampiros empezaron a gritar. Una alegría malsana, un placer extraño recorría la espina dorsal de la Hellsing. Estaba disfrutando como nunca las muertes de esos dos, y con cada grito que daban aumentaba su frenesí, el brillo del bermellón salpicado en las paredes y el dolor que ella les causaba a sus víctimas eran dignos de una poesía. Era una enferma, una loca, y por ahora no le importaba aceptarlo.

Dejó sus cuellos y puso sus manos en sus cabezas. Apretó ambos cráneos con sus manos hasta que se deshicieron.

La luz de la luna había dejado de ser tan brillante, la noche había dejado de ser tan oscura. Se volvió hacia Alucard, y más allá vio el cuerpo de Joseph. Estaba ensangrentada, en sus manos había restos de pedazos de carne, su camisa blanca estaba empapada. Seguro daba asco. Pero Joseph, a pesar de estar también manchado de sangre, le dio la impresión más bien de ser un santo. La luz se extendía sobre su piel y le daba un brillo misterioso, su expresión era tan serena y hermosa y transmitía tanta paz que podía pasar por la de una virgen madre de milagros.

Su estómago se hizo un nudo. Había visto a Alucard hacer eso miles de veces, pero recordar cada una no le hacía sentir segura sobre cómo debía hacerlo. Se arrodilló a un lado del cadáver de su esposo y levantó su torso. Se sintió avergonzada cuando comenzó a acercar su boca a su cuello. Cerró los ojos y lo mordió, no quería ver al mundo juzgándola, no quería verse a sí misma cometiendo tal aberración digna del monstruo en el que se había convertido. Con su boca arrastró al santo Joseph Amati al mismo infierno donde estaba ella.

Chriselle estaba dormida, al menos ya no estaba inconsciente. Integra cogió el mando del televisor y lo apagó, estaba harta de los comerciales. Lo que menos quería ver era el mundo girando sobre su eje de indiferencia a su dolor, tan alejados de su realidad, tan ajenos y tan dentro cada uno de su burbuja. No sabía cómo iba a decirle a Chriselle que Joseph había muerto, que su abuelo loco la había drogado para emparedarla y que por estar dormida había sido incapaz de comandar y defenderlo.

Y que había bebido su sangre.

No, eso no tenía que saberlo.

Chriselle había sido encontrada horas después del atentado tirada junto a un basurero en uno de los barrios más inseguros de Londres. Su cuerpo tenía señales de violación, violencia física y sus ojos estaban casi quemados por líquido para revelar fotografías. Integra no supo cómo era que podía estar en la habitación de su amiga sin hacer nada, sin siquiera maldecir o pensar acerca de cómo iba a matarlos.

Alucard seguía vivo. Dormido, pero vivo. Seras cuidaba de él, ella y Walter se habían encargado de regresarlo a su ataúd. El enemigo había dejado migas de pan para que lo siguiera, pero Integra no era estúpida. No sabía nada sobre sus nuevos poderes, nadie sabía en lo que se había convertido, ni siquiera Walter o Seras. Ni siquiera el mismo Alucard, porque perdió la conciencia antes de comprobar que Integra efectivamente hubiera tragado la sangre que él le dio.

A pesar de que era estúpido, eso le causaba conflicto. ¿Cómo le diría a Walter? ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus hombres? ¿Qué haría la reina? Odiaba esa parte suya de siempre pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, sólo se agobiaba y no se dejaba pensar con claridad. Seguramente su mayordomo ya había notado sus colmillos pero, como siempre, no le había dicho nada. Exhaló con aire pesado y cubrió sus ojos con su mano.

Alguien entró, e Integra enseguida retomó su compostura, cuidando pegar bien los labios. Sus nervios eran un tifón.

— Las preparaciones de la incineración ya están listas. Será en cuanto usted lo ordene. — Walter se sentía mal por su ama, pero por más que la escuchara llorar a su amigo a solas, luchaba por mantenerse al margen de todo y sólo servirle.

—Gracias, Walter. Puedes i…

—Mi señora. — la interrumpió. Integra frunció aún más el ceño. El mayordomo la miró indeciso, pero serio. Pero el ama no habló, no quería que Walter reparara en nada de su rostro. — Quiero que sepa que respeto sus decisiones y que no tiene que cargar con todo esto usted sola. Para eso le servimos todos nosotros.

Integra cerró los ojos y llevó una mano a su rostro. Claro que se había dado cuenta, no supo cómo se le pudo ocurrir que Walter no lo notaría. Era una idiota.

—No, Walter. Alguien como tú no puede servir a una mujer de moral retorcida. No tengo el derecho. Ustedes no merecen esto. — el viejo le lanzó una breve sonrisa amarga. No era momento para que le dijera cómo era en realidad su padre.

—Usted no tiene doble moral, usted tomó decisiones importantes para poder seguir adelante. Su convicción a la hora de luchar es mucho más importante que su moral y que cualquier norma, con ella ha llevado bien la casa Hellsing hasta ahora. Entienda que desde que su padre murió, no hay mejor persona para dirigir esta organización que usted, y será usted quien la lleve por el tiempo que sea necesario. Los grandes líderes, los que han cabalgado el mundo, no eran perfectos. Usted tampoco tiene que serlo.

Integra lo miraba con reproche. Walter hablaba en serio a pesar de que ella se sentía una escoria. Después de todo, Dios no había sido tan malo si al principio de su vida había puesto personas como Walter, Chriselle y Joseph en su camino.

—Avisa sólo a la gente necesaria, no quiero que esto se convierta en un evento social de nobles estúpidos. Diles a los soldados que vigilen bien la casa, a los investigadores que revisen todo de nuevo. Voy a destruirlos a todos.

La mirada de Walter pareció reanimarse.

Abrió la puerta para marcharse, y mientras cruzaba el umbral, escuchó en un tono dulce pero firme:

—Gracias, Walter.

_Ay, no ha pasado nada. Disculpen mi redacción, parece que está hecho con las patas, ¡JA! Y es que estuve revisando otros trabajos míos anteriores (de cuando escribía con más frecuencia) y pues… nada que ver. Disculpen la tardanza, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. _


End file.
